


Bezpieczeństwo i higiena pracy muszą być!

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cierpienia młodego inżyniera, Crack, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hux w kojcu, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, a przynajmniej to jest jedyny ship który się tych maleństwach przewijach, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, czarny humor, i na ten moment zaczyna mi się robić z tego kramik na Leię z Huksiątkiem. no proszę, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, podmiot czynność twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, postaci na skraju załamania nerwowego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Tytuł roboczy "Hux w kojcu" mówi wszystko, ale - crack, w którym dzielni inżynierowie starają się uczynić statki Najwyższego Porządku Renoodpornymi.I Huksa, przy okazji, też.A teraz to jest kramik na nowe GW. Ten humorystyczny. Bądźmy szczerzy, moje zainteresowanie kanonem nowego GW się sprowadza do tego, na ile sposobów można kopać Huksa (dobra, i jeszcze do analizy społeczeństw posttraumatycznych, ale to nie w tym kramiku ;) - albo i w tym). Na wiele.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beza/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).



> Film mi zrujnował nowe GW. Wolałabym go nie widzieć, ale że już go widziałam, to trudno - to się nadaje tylko do komedyjek, cracków, absurdów i nonsensów. Ew. do śmiertelnie poważnego naprawiania tego bajzlu, ale mła się, kuna, nie chce. Może kiedyś w jakimś porno. Na razie - crack. 
> 
> Tytuł roboczy brzmiał "Hux w kojcu". To mówi wszystko. I, jeśli ktoś lubi ten ship, to pewnie się kyluksa doszuka, ale, bądźmy szczerzy, to ten poziom interpretacji co na zajęciach z modnych teorii stosowanych do antycznych dramatów.
> 
> Dla Bezy, bo ma od lat obiecane. Bez nie ma, ale humor est. I dla A., bo razem to wymyśliłyśmy przed snem, chichrając jak głupie.

Dowiedziawszy się, że został umówiony na spotkanie z samym Naczelnym Wodzem, doktor inżynier Andruriuiuerhew Edkhfu, zwany po prostu Anhewem, zaktualizował testament (odłożonych pieniędzy trochę więcej, ruchomości sporo mniej; ostatni napad Najwyższego Przywódcy, wówczas zwanego jeszcze Kylo Ren, kosztował biednego inżyniera całą kolekcję narzędzi – zabytkowych, po pradziadku!) oraz sprawdził swoje ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Podobno w czasach galaktycznego Imperium każda klęska kończyła się śmiercią, ale Najwyższy Porządek, radzący sobie w nieco gorszych czasach, musiał zadowolić się rzucaniem sprawcami po ścianach. Oczywiście, wypadki śmiertelne nadal się zdarzały, czasami rzuconemu złamane żebro przebiło płuco, ale ryzyko było, statystycznie rzecz ujmując, sporo mniejsze.  
       Żeby zmniejszyć je dodatkowo, Anhew, przekupiwszy kwatermistrza, wysłał droidom medycznym tygodniowy zapas najlepszego, reglamentowanego oleju. Podpisany nie tylko jego cyfrową, ale i staroświecką, ręczną sygnaturą. Niezmywalnym markerem.  
       Zrobiwszy to wszystko oraz wtłoczywszy matę izolacyjną (naprawdę świetnie pochłaniała uderzenia) pod umundurowanie, Anhew szedł na spokojnie z Naczelnikiem dość spokojnie. Jasne, pewnie skończy trochę poturbowany, ale przynajmniej bez trwałych obrażeń. A już na pewno, przy tej ilości pianki pod hełmem, bez wstrząsu mózgu – rzecz kluczowa dla jego wymarzonej kariery naukowej.  
       Z drugiej strony, pianka pod hełmem znacząco pogarszała jego parametry audio. Stąd też Anhew w pierwszej chwili był pewien, że się przesłyszał.  
       — Słucham? Znaczy, przepraszam, wybacz, Najwyższy Przywódco, ale mam zapalenia ucha i...  
       — Ostatnio, kiedy rzu... ukarałem generała Huxa, okazało się, że jego słabe ciało skończyło z połamanymi żebrami i rozbitymi łukiem brwiowym oraz wargą. Kapało mu krwią na mundur. Mięczak. — Naczelny Wódz wydął usta. — Ale miewa też swoje... zastosowania. Świetnie nadaje się do nadzorowania marnej codzienności. Przez czas jego hospitalizacji nie było komu zatwierdzić grafików droidów sprzątających.  
       A, to dlatego cały okręt przez tydzień tonął w kurzu, śmieci wysypywały się z pojemników, część dianog niemal padła z głodu, druga zaś – z przejedzenia. Anhewowi wyjaśniła się pomniejsza zagadka, ale robił, co mógł, by nie myśleć za wiele na ten temat. Lepiej się skupić na powtarzaniu propagandowych haseł. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Kylo Ren czyta w myślach. Niespecjalnie się z tym zresztą ukrywał. Być może nie potra...  
       Porządek jest ostatecznym celem. Porządek jest dobrem. Porządek ponad wszystko. Porządek musi być.  
       — Nawet tak drobne potknięcia są w naszej organizacji niedopuszczalne. Powierzam wam więc zadanie o najwyższym priorytecie – sprawcie, by konsekwencjami słusznych kar dla generała Huksa nie było czasowe wyłączenie go ze służby. Odmaszerować.  
       Anhew nie zamierzał przeciągać spotkania. Zasalutował i jak najszybciej zniknął Naczelnikowi z pola widzenia, a następnie udał się prosto do działu kadr, gdzie oznajmił, że dostał tajną, arcyważną misję zleconą przez samego Wodza. Misja owa wymagała pewnych badań terenowych, badanie terenowe wymagały zaś trzytygodniowej pełnopłatnej delegacji. Z utajnionym miejscem pobytu.  
         
          
         
       — Anhew! Co za niespodzianka! Myśleliśmy, że nie dostaniesz urlopu przed przyszłym rokiem! — Jego bratowa, Saffika, promieniowała szczerą radością. — Wreszcie ktoś pomoże mi z tymi wszystkimi cieknącymi kranami! Twój brat ma dwie lewe ręce...  
       — Wiem. — Anhew się uśmiechnął. — Ale to nie urlop, nie do końca. Dostałem ważny projekt. Chcę nad nim popracować w... trochę mniej nerwowej atmosferze niż ta na statku bojowym. Pomogę ci z kranami, oczywiście! — dorzucił spiesznie, widząc rozczarowanie w oczach bratowej. — Wszystko w ogóle wam naprawię. A jak się miewa mój bratanek? Macie może jeszcze jakieś jego stare zabawki? Poradniki o wychowywaniu?  
       Saffika otworzyła szeroko oczy. Anhew poniewczasie zrozumiał, jaki błąd popełnił.  
       — Bogowie, Anhew, tak się cieszę, gratula...  
       — Nie, nie, nie, to nie to, co myślisz! Jestem po prostu ciekawy! Nie spodziewamy się z Paxyą dzieci!  
         
          
         
       Saffika, zawsze zaradna, zameldowała go fikcyjnie w hotelu znajomych. Znajomi, chociaż Bothanie, uczciwie dzielili się z rodziną Edkhfu ryczałtem hotelowym, płaconym przez Najwyższy Porządek.  
       Czteroletni bratanek, mały Vicu, okazał się istnym hsissem w ludzkiej skórze. Impulsywny, rozemocjonowany, co chwilę robiący krzywdę sobie albo otoczeniu, choćby niechcący. Znaczy, jako żywo przypominał Naczelnego Wodza i do badań terenowych nadawał się idealnie. Był wszakże tylko pojedynczym przypadkiem, a Anhewa doktorat nauczył znaczenia statystycznej powtarzalności.  
       — Nie znacie może jakiegoś przedszkola, żłobka albo, nie wiem, domu dziecka? Gdzieś, coś, jakiś wolontariat? Chciałbym trochę pomóc przy dzieciach...  
       Rodzina mu pobladła.  
       — Anhew — w głosie Saffiki było nieskończone współczucie, spokój i zrozumienie — do czego oni cię zmusili? Zresztą, nie opowiadaj, nie ma co rozgrzebywać traum. Posłuchaj, my przecież mamy pieniądze, z twoim wykształceniem łatwo znajdziesz jakąś robotę, nie musisz w tym tkwić... Chyba, że ci grożą? Grożą — głos jej zadrżał — naszej rodzinie?  
       Anhew wiedział, że jako inżynier nie najlepiej sobie radzi z retoryką oraz kontaktami interpersonalnymi, zawsze był noga z obowiązkowych przedmiotów humanistycznych na polibudzie, no ale żeby aż tak?  
       — Nie, nie, to do mojego projektu... — ugryzł się w język.  
       Za późno. Rodzina patrzyła na niego jak na potwora. Spojrzenie Saffiki padło na Vica, siedzącego obok stryjka. Kobieta zbladła jeszcze bardziej.  
       Anhew westchnął w duchu i znowu przystąpił do tłumaczeń.  
         
          
         
       Powrót do armii Anhew powitał z mieszanymi uczuciami. Żal za rozstaniem z rodziną z jednej strony, ekscytacja i głowa pełna pomysłów z drugiej. Przed Naczelnym Wodzem stanął z holopadami wypełnionymi tuzinami szkiców, notatek oraz projektów.  
       Naczelny Wódz wydawał się zaskoczony.  
       — Kojec? — Wydęcie ust. Ale też i lekki uśmiech, pełen chyba satysfakcji.  
       — Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. To raczej... przenośna gródź zabezpieczająca oraz prywatna strefa relaksu. Ergonomiczna, tania i w pełni bezpieczna dla użytkownika. Ognioodporna. Wstrząsoodporna. — Mówił szczerą prawdę; miękkie, podbite izolatorami, wykładane tkaninami, puchem oraz poduszkami przenośne pomieszczenie całkowicie zabezpieczyłoby generała przed krytycznymi skutkami bycia miotanym po ścianach. — Ognioodporność zapewniają odpowiednie substancje konserwujące, a wstrząsoodporność i zdolność do przejmowania ładunków energii kinetycznej przez użyte materiały została sprawdzona przez ekspertów Najwyższego Porządku. — Nie dodał, że byli to eksperci z Galaktycznego Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka. — Radziłbym również wprowadzić pewne modyfikacje do kajuty generała...  
       — O tak, koniecznie. Wstrząso- i ognioodporne. — Naczelny Wódz zdecydowanie się uśmiechał. Cokolwiek mściwie, ale Anhewowi to nie przeszkadzało. Oczyma duszy swojej widział już nadświetlną wiodącą do wielkiej kariery. — Na ścianach, podłodze i suficie. Jestem pewien, że widziałem już takie w... specyficznych przybytkach odosobnienia i opieki medyczno-duchowej.  
         
          
         
       — Kojec. Pokój ze szpitala psychiatrycznego.  
       Generał Hux nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo już nic w galaktyce nie zaskoczy. Niczym oświeceni mnisi, których Anhew widywał na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Mnisi nie wyglądali wszakże na tak bardzo zmęczonych. Cóż, każdego wykończyłaby odpowiedzialność oraz częste wizyty w szpitalu, będące naturalnymi konsekwencjami pełnienia tak wysokiej i zaszczytnej funkcji.  
       Anhew, zdjęty tym podziwem oraz współczuciem dla ciężaru władzy, nie wypominał już nawet generałowi, że to żaden kojec, tylko przenośna gródź zabezpieczająca tudzież prywatna strefa relaksu. W końcu dowódca dopiero co wyszedł z lazaretu po kolejnym wstrząsie mózgu. Mógł być jeszcze trochę rozkojarzony.  
       Co tylko dobitnie dowodziło, iż Naczelny Wódz miał rację w swojej trosce – jak zawsze dalekowzroczny! to pewnie przez te podpowiedzi Mocy! – a szybkie wdrożenie projektów Anhewa było konieczne.  
       — Jak myślisz, kto zajmuje się sprawami kadrowymi i płacowymi? Naczelny Wódz?  
       Anhew pokręcił głową. To wszak była ta marna codzienność, o której rozmawiał z Naczelnym Wodzem osobiście.  
       — Pan, panie generale.  
       — Widzę, że jesteś zorientowany. Świetnie. To teraz wyciągnij wnioski z tej hipotetycznej sytuacji: człowiek, który podpisuje pensję inżyniera, nie jest zadowolony z jego pomysłu, chociaż nie wątpi, że Naczelnemu Wodzowi niezwykle się on podoba. Co stanie w tym zadaniu z inżynierem?  
       Anhewowi zaschło w gardle.  
       — Nie dostanie trzynastki? Ani żadnej innej premii? I już nigdy więcej żadnych delegacji albo urlopów w okresie świątecznym?  
       — Co najmniej. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy?  
       Doktor inżynier potaknął bezgłośnie.  
       — Doskonale. Odmaszerować.  
         
          
         
       Anhew spędził popołudnie i noc na wymyślaniu powodów, dla których zaaprobowany już przez Naczelnego Wodza projekt nie mógł zostać wdrożony w życie. Miał sporo innych w swoim holopadzie, ten aspekt sprawy nie był problemem – martwił się raczej reakcją władz na zmianę kursu działań. Władza, zwłaszcza ta konkretna, niespecjalnie takie zmiany lubiła.  
       Moc – w oficjalnie zaaprobowanej, ciemnej wersji – była wszakże tym razem z doktorem inżynierem. Vel: sprawy przybrały niespodziewany obrót.  
         
          
         
       — Naczelny Wodzu, ośmielam się zauważyć, że proponowane działania są cokolwiek... — Generał Hux niemal uniósł dłonie do zaciśniętego Mocą gardła; powstrzymał się jednak, ba, z mozołem i determinacją cedził słowa dalej — ...z punktu widzenia... kon... wencjo... nalnej... taktyki... oryginal...  
       Naczelny Wódz, najwyraźniej zirytowany ponad wszelką miarę, machnął ręką. Generał Hux, bardzo przewidywalnie, poleciał na drugi koniec mostka dowodzenia. Mostek, niestety, nie był jeszcze przystosowany do wymagań Naczelnego Wodza względem bezpieczeństwa. Nie było na nim nawet barierek, za to kanty, ostre, wystające części i podobne jeżyły się wszędzie. Saffika, pomyślał Anhew, patrząc, jak generał nabija się na jedną z wajch systemu chłodniczego i zawisa na nim niczym na elektrycznym palu, nigdy nie wpuściłaby Vica do tak niebezpiecznie zaprojektowanego pomieszczenia. A taka szkoła nie dostałaby nawet pozwolenia na budowę.  
       Generał spojrzał na wychodzący mu podbrzusza pręt spokojnie, nawet z pewną taką zdystansowaną ciekawością. Za to Naczelny Wódz zamarł.  
       — Hux?  
       Generał natychmiast uniósł wzrok, teraz chyba nieco spanikowany. Wódz nadal nie opuścił ani nie rozluźnił dłoni.  
       — Naczelny... — Generałowi krew pociekła z ust, ale mówił opanowanym tonem. Trochę jak Saffika do Vica. — Przepraszam. Bardzo przepra...  
       — Ja myślę, że przepraszasz! — Naczelny Wódz wściekle zamachał ręką.  
       Generał zbladł i posiniał równocześnie. Anhew, który na studiach przeszedł nie tylko podstawy retoryki, ale też szkolenia z BHP oraz pierwszej pomocy, wyobraził już sobie, jak poruszona Mocą dźwignia idzie w górę, przepoławiając Generała, a przynajmniej miażdżąc mu dalsze organy. Albo jak generał, pociągnięty Mocą, z owej dźwigni zlatuje i natychmiast się wykrwawia.  
       Jednak Mocą pchnięta została tylko pobliska nawigacyjna jednostka obliczeniowa, zagradzająca przejście droidowi medycznemu. Jednostka owa wpadła na kolejną, rozbijając ją w drzazgi – Anhew w duchu obliczał już straty – ale generał spłynął z wajchy, tracąc przy okazji przytomność, prosto w metalowe ramiona droidów medycznych oraz nano-AI, które od razu zajęły się regeneracją uszkodzeń.  
       Naczelny Wódz, prychnąwszy coś na temat słabowitych kundli, majestatycznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Na progu przywołał jeszcze Anhewa. Skinieniem dłoni. Doktorowi inżynierowi prawie spaliły się cholewy, gdy Moc ciągnęła go po wypolerowanej podłodze.  
       — Nie życzę sobie więcej takich scen i takiego marnotrawstwa. Weź ile chcesz z ludzi, droidów i wszelkich zasobów, ale ta sprawa ma być rozwiązana. Natychmiast.  
         
          
         
       Naczelny Wódz każe, doktor inżynier musi. Anhew sprawę rozwiązał. Może nie natychmiast, ale w czasie na tyle rozsądnym, że mężczyzna załapał się jeszcze na medal i podwyżkę.  
         
          
         
       — Dlaczego w tym AT-AT jest tak gorąco?  
       — Bo jest po remoncie. Ta cała wykładzina częściowo blokuje wyloty klimatyzacji. Teraz i tak jest nieźle, posiedziałbyś trochę w jednostkach po pierwszej fali remontów...  
       — Przeklęta góra i jej innowacyjne pomysły. Przy następnym raporcie ewaluacyjnym wygarnę im wreszcie prawdę prosto w te ich...  
       — Skoro mowa o prawdzie, chłopaki, to musicie przyznać, że cel amortyzacyjny przynajmniej został spełniony. W tym draństwie znacznie mniej teraz trzęsie!  
         
          
         
       — Karton mieczy świetlnych? Po co mi tutaj karton mieczy świetlnych? Naczelny Wódz zamierza szkolić następców?  
       — Może i. Ale to nie do tego. Widzisz te nalepki? Te wszystkie mają niebieskie i ten jeden – czerwoną, tak? Tego z czerwoną pilnuj jak oka w głowie i wydawaj tylko osobiście Naczelnemu Wodzowi. Ale tylko, kiedy rozkaże i będzie wychodził na misję lądową. Zapamiętasz? To ważne.  
       — Za kogo ty mnie masz, Dask? Jasne, że zapamiętam. A te z niebieską?  
       — Te z niebieską wydawaj mu, kiedy tylko zechce. Zwłaszcza na statku. To są takie... no, atrapy jakby. Zabawki. Świecą się i buczą, i przechodzą przez przedmioty, ale ich nie uszkadzają. Naczelny Wódz będzie mógł ich dzięki temu używać do... ćwiczeń... bez niszczenia obiektów treningowych. Naczelnemu Wodzowi bardzo leży na sercu dobro naszego budżetu i te... bezsensowne straty niezwykle go martwiły.  
       — Punkt dla ciebie, Dask. Dałaś radę to powiedzieć z kamienną twarzą. Ja bym nie potrafiła.  
         
          
         
       — Kafelki antypoślizgowe? Barierki na mostku i w sali tronowej? Jeszcze elastyczne? Jakim pieprzonym cudem? Zatrudnili inwalidę i musieli dostosować statek pod przepisy antydyskryminacyjne?  
       — Osobę z niepełnosprawnościami, Tip. Nie, nie mam pojęcia, skąd barierki. Ale zdecydowanie popieram ten ruch kierownictwa. Wreszcie nie będę się bał, że zlecę na łeb na szyję przy zdawaniu meldunku, zniszczę sprzęt wart więcej niż układ planetarny, i polecą mi po pensji.  
       — Nie no, jasne, ja też się cieszę. Te wszystkie dziury i niechronione generatory działały mi na nerwy. Pamiętasz, co się stał Kuncowi, kiedy składał meldunek u poprzedniego Naczelnego Wodza? Chłop się potknął i prawie wleciał do tej pieprzonej sokowirówki! Gdyby nie to, że strażnicy pomyśleli, że to próba zamachu i przytrzymali go tymi swoimi kijkami, to już by nie żył!  
       — Mhm. Pamiętam. Miał szczęście, że spróbowali go wziąć żywcem celem przesłuchania.  
       — Chłop się wystraszył na śmierć. A i tak mu jeszcze pojechali po wypłacie... Czy to nie generał Hux?  
       — Mhm. Pewnie idzie do szpitalnego. Dawno już w sumie nie bywał, jak na niego. A właśnie, jak tam zdrowie Nijki i dzieciaków?  
         
          
           
         
       — Panie generale! Jak zawsze cieszę się, że pana widzę, jak zawsze przykro mi, że w takich okolicznościach. Co tym razem? Wstrząśnienie mózgu? Złamania? Gdyby doszło do perforacji narządów wewnętrznych, chyba by się pan na własnych nogach nie fatygował...  
       — Potrzebujesz czyszczenia oprogramowania, RH-O1. Tym razem tylko bóle głowy i problemy z zębami. Ostatnio często nimi zgrzytam.  
       — Bóle głowy mają zapewne podłoże w napięciu psychicznym, tak samo, jak zgrzytanie. Radziłbym porzucić ten nawyk, jak sam pan zauważył, panie generale, to ma fatalny wpływ na zgryz i jakość uzębienia. W skrajnych przypadkach może dojść do ukruszenia...  
       — Zdaję sobie sprawę.  
       — O, właśnie od takich ruchów proszę się powstrzymać. Żadnego zgrzytania. Nie mamy wpływu na wydarzenia, ale mamy wpływ na to, jak na nie reagujemy.  
       — Mówiłeś mi to ostatnio przy perforacji żołądka, jelit i... chyba jeszcze nerek, RH-O1. Spowodowanej wbiciem na dźwignię.  
       — I miałem rację, czyż nie? Zmienił pan wreszcie podejście i liczba tak poważnych wizyt znacząco spadła.  
       — To nie przez... Nieważne. Naprawdę wymagasz czyszczenia programów, RH-O1. Daj mi coś na bóle głowy, najlepiej nie poradnik medytacji. Sprawdź mi zęby.  
       — O, koniecznie. Może nawet nałożymy wzmacniające zewnętrzne membrany? Ewentualnie proponuję regularne płukanki z roztworu bacty. Szczerbaty generał fatalnie wpływałby na wizerunek Najwyższego Porządku.  
       — Zapiszę cię do informatycznego na pojutrze.  
       — Moje oprogramowanie nie jest jeszcze zwichrowane tak bardzo, żebym się tym przejmował. A teraz proszę otworzyć usta, nałożę tymczasowe koronki...  
         
       


	2. Zbawca mody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiedziałam, że to będzie seria na humor do SW, nowych? Dixit. 
> 
> Dla Andromedy, do jej promptów.
> 
> Numer prompta: 533  
> Fandom: Gwiezdne Wojny  
> Temat: szpiegowanie dla rebeliantów bywa niebezpieczne, ale na szczęście czasem znajdzie się życzliwa panna, która ukryje szpiega, który znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, gdzieś w zakamarkach swojej wymyślnej garderoby :D  
> Postaci: Amilyn Holdo, Cassian Andor  
> Dodatkowe wymagania: -
> 
> Chciałabym powiedzieć, że EU tutaj niet, bo mnie wkurza, ale niestety - przejrzałam Wikipedię i mi trochę zostało. Crack. Nie szukać sensu Ale jak ktoś mi dorobi obrazek... ;))

— O, przepraszam panią! — Herman Moss dosłownie potknął się na progu. Dobrze, że mu nie wystrzelił odbezpieczony blaster.  
     Może przesadziłem z tym „pani”, stwierdził na drugi rzut oka, to chyba jeszcze dziewczyna. Ale z drugiej strony, w podobnym wieku była chyba senator Organa, więc kto wie, jak na Alderaanie liczy się dorosłość? I kto wie, jak należy się zwracać do niedorosłych dziewcząt z arystokracji?  
     Herman rzucił proszące spojrzenie Jakkarowi. Pokoje może przeszukiwali razem, ale kursy dokształcające robili inne; Jakkar podobno zaliczył ten o kontaktach międzyplanetarnych, bogactwie kulturowym Imperium i podobnych.  
     Czegokolwiek tam uczyli, teraz Jakkarowi nie pomogło. Patrzył na wysoką dziewczynę z długimi zielono-niebieskimi włosami, ubraną w ciuchy, sądząc ze średnicy sukni – zajmowała, tak na oko, pół pokoju, jak to-to się w ogóle trzymało, na jakimś stelażu? – i generalnej niepraktyczności, zdecydowanie szlacheckie, w taki sposób, w jaki przeciętny szturmowiec patrzy na kwatermistrza. Z nabożnym przerażeniem. Nawet przez maskę Herman potrafił zauważyć sygnały.  
     Policzył szybko w głowie. No tak, Jakkar od prawie roku każdą przepustkę spędzał z chorym ojcem w ośrodku dla seniorów. Gwiazdy wiedzą, kiedy ostatnio widział młodą kobietę. Czyli cały ciężar obowiązku spadał na Hermana. Ten spróbował brzmieć stanowczo.  
     — Zapewniono nas, że posiadłości jesienią są puste, poza stałym personelem.  
     — Dopiero przyjechałam. Leia... Senator Organa mnie zaprosiła, powiedziała, żebym zwiedzała, co tylko zechcę. To jakiś problem? Mamy jakieś niezaplanowane ćwiczenia? Coś się — głos jej drgnął nieco — stało?  
     — Nic się nie stało — zapewnił prędko Jakkar.  
     Herman w tym czasie klął w duszy. Senator Organa ją zaprosiła. No pięknie, pięknie. Zaraz będzie, że złamali immunitet dyplomatyczny i wywołali skandal. Herman tydzień będzie czyścił szalety, a holonet nie odpuści mu następny miesiąc. Niewyżyty szturmowiec nachodzi księżniczkę i jej przyjaciółki w sypialni! - już widział te tytuły.  
     — Po prostu szukamy kogoś.  
     — Złodzieja — wtrącił szybko Herman; nie ma co zdradzać spraw wojskowych cywilom, zwłaszcza powiązanym z Senatem. — Ukradł mienie wojskowe.  
     Dziewczyna uniosła brew.  
     — Świsnęli wam statek pod sklepem?  
     — Szczegóły są tajne. Rozumiem, że nikogo tutaj pani nie widziała?  
     Pokręciła głową.  
     — Dopiero przyjechałam i zaczęłam zwiedzać pałacyki... Styl architektoniczny średniego królestwa jest po prostu przepiękny, nie uważają panowie?  
     Jakkar skinął entuzjastycznie.  
     — O tak! Chociaż ja wolę solidność i prostotę wczesnego księstwa...  
     Herman wszedł mu w słowo.  
     — Bardzo piękny. Musimy kontynuować przeszukanie, proszę pani. Bardzo nam przykro, że psujemy wycieczkę, ale takie mamy rozkazy.  
     — Ależ oczywiście! — Potrząsnęła burzą tych kolorowych włosów, zamrugała szybko rzęsami. — Proszę się nie krępować. Chcą państwo przeszukać to pomieszczenie? Mam wyjść? — Wstała, trochę niezręcznie, potykając się prawie, i dostrzegając ruch ich hełmów, wytłumaczyła ze skrzywieniem: — Muszą mi panowie wybaczyć. Przypadłość kobieca mnie dopadła zaraz po przylocie. — Wzrok jej uciekł do wykładanego haftowaną tkaniną stołka, na sekundę.  
     Herman podążył za nim i dostrzegł ślady krwi, lekkie, prawie niewidoczne, już po próbie zaprania. Jakkar też to zauważył, zrobił krok w kierunku, ale tym razem Herman, człowiek z trzema siostrami, go przytrzymał. Nie było co upokarzać dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej, już na pewno i tak była wściekła. Wściekłe arystokratyczne przyjaciółki Senatu oznaczały kłopoty. Pewnie nawet większe niż wściekła siostra, a za nachodzenie jej w czas... dolegliwości kobiecych, to siostra wydrapałaby Hermanowi oczy.  
     Pomieszczenie nie było duże, za to kompletnie zawalone kobiecymi bibelotami. Staroświecka kanapa, stołek, malutki stolik, lustra, podnóżek, toaletka – wszystko to wysokie, w starym, ażurowym stylu, pełnym haftów i wysokich, fikuśnie wygiętych nóżek. Żadnej większej szafy czy skrzyni, wszędzie tylko zapach dusznych, korzennych perfum, pewnie przyjaciółki senator Organy. Trudność z ukryciem się tutaj miałoby nawet dziecko.  
     — Nie, proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać. Przecież widzimy, że nic tutaj nie ma. Prosimy tylko przesłać obywatelski sygnał identyfikacyjny, dobrze? Rozumie pani, procedury.  
     Jakkar tym razem się z nim zgodził. Zasalutowali, rzucili okiem na IDkę – Amilyn Holdo, w porządku, czysta, ostatnia wiza wjazdowa na statku dyplomatycznym Alderaanu, zgadza się – i czym prędzej dokonali odwrotu z tego królestwa kobiecości.  
     Kiedy odlatywali, dziewczyna pomachała im przeze okno. Jakkar odmachał. Herman westchnął ciężko.  
  
  
     — Polecieli. — Amilyn uniosła wierzchnie spódnice. — Ej, żyjesz jeszcze?  
     Cassian Andor wytarabanił się spod stelażu. Ostrożnie, żeby nie złamać metalu i nie wybić sobie elastycznym prętem oka. Potem padł na marmur – nie na dywanik, żeby znowu nie zostawić śladów. Czuł się może nie najlepiej, ale też daleko od agonii. Prowizoryczny opatrunek wytrzymał. Dobra, to teraz sekunda na złapanie tchu – szlag by to, czemu nikt nie wynalazł jakichś bardziej przepuszczających powietrze krynolin? – robimy nowy opatrunek i idziemy przeczekać do lasu. Czy raczej: ładnie wypielęgnowanych terenów zielonych arystokracji Alderaanu. Rozszabruje im trochę owoców z sadów i warzyw spod szklarni. Za parę dni ta awantura się uspokoi, da radę wtedy wylecieć. Nocować może i w chatynkach ogrodników czy magazynach, byle nie tutaj. Tutaj, jeśli go znajdą, spali Amilyn, Amilyn spali Leię, Leia spali Baila. Prawie cały pion dyplomatyczny Rebelii pójdzie.  
     — To nawet bardziej fantazyjne niż sensacyjne powieści. — Dziewczyna się roześmiała, trochę wyzywająco; odgadł, że pokrywa zmieszanie. — Szpieg ukryty w buduarze damy. To prawie jak w huttowym haremie! Pewnie każdy chłopak, jak marzy o byciu szpiegiem, to widzi coś takiego...  
     Cassian odzyskał oddech.  
     — Mhm. To znaczy, nie wiem. W tym wieku, kiedy się zaczyna fantazjować o dziewczynach, ja już byłem szkolony. Po paru mniejszych misjach, nawet. Trudno fantazjować o robocie, którą się zna.  
     Usiadł i zaczął, ostrożnie, odwijać opatrunek. Odcięli na niego kawał halki, odetną drugi, Amilyn powiedziała, że da mu już całą. Dobrze, będzie miał na następne zmiany. Halka była długa.  
     Dziewczyna nalała mu świeżej, przegotowanej wody do bidonu. Świetnie. Podała mu też taką w szklance. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odmówić, ale potem coś w nim, wewnętrzne, machnęło ręką. Przecież i tak zostawił swoje DNA wszędzie w tym pokoju.  
     — Dziękuję. Wymyj to dobrze, wyparz... jak przy chorobie. Daj droidom sprzątającym, będą wiedziały.  
     Pokiwała głowa. Miała łzy w oczach i Cassianowi, teraz, gdy większość kroków była już za nim – pozostało, tak na dobrą sprawę, tylko posprzątać, ile się da, pouczyć Amilyn, przypomnieć, że to nie zabawa, co nic nie da, bo dla pionu dyplomatycznego to przecież była zabawa, a potem wyjść – zaświtało, że może ją jakoś zranił. Chociaż na tej jej planecie też chyba po prostu płakali z byle czego. Różnice kulturowe, hucia ich mać.  
     — Wzruszyłam się poświęceniem — wyjaśniła teraz, pod jego pytającym spojrzeniem. — Cierpieniem, które trwa w galaktyce, kiedy my, kiedy ja... Jest taki wiersz...  
     — Na pewno bardzo piękny. Ale nie za bardzo mam czas na wiersze. Wyrecytujesz mi następnym razem, dobrze, księżniczko? Bo się przecież — dodał, prawie na autopilocie — jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy, nie? — Zawadiacki uśmiech.  
     — To Leia jest księżniczką. — Dziewczyna już się uśmiechała, już żadnego śladu po „wzruszeniach”. — Nie ja.  
     — Naprawdę? Mógłbym się pomylić. Zdecydowanie bardziej wyglądasz.  
     Teraz już się po prostu roześmiała. No, świetnie. Łzy w oczach utrudniają zacieranie śladów.  
     — O tym też są wiersze, nawet jeden poemat epicki... Ale tak, tak, wiem! — Zaczęła ściągać tę pociętą halkę. — Opowiem ci następnym razem.


	3. Nowe rozdanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo crack. Bardzo. Bardzo. Bardzo crack. Nic więcej tutaj nie ma. Atak lękowy, bezsenność, polityka, kryzys egzystencjalny ;)) - i tadam, małe ja pisze humoreski. Na klasycznym motywie pijanej imprezy. Poza tym, ekhm, tak, nieodmiennie i nieustannie - kopiemy Huksa. Moje małe biedne id potrzebuje czegoś od życia.
> 
> A, w zasadzie, to chciałam ten pomysł na negocjacje wykorzystać kiedyś do porno, ale - cóż, teraz jest taka pora, że humoreska. Po prostu się nie zdumiejcie, jeśli jeszcze kiedy wróci tło worldbuildingowe, powiedzmy. 
> 
> Najchętniej bym skopała Damerona niżej, ale kanon jest, jaki jest, i on na bank awansował po tych awanturach. Mam nadzieję, że go nie zrobili generałem. Phi.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: mmm... z raz rzucają wulgaryzmem. To jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo absurdeska, sensu się wielkiego lepiej nie doszukiwać, dla własnego dobra. Przemocy opisowej nie ma, seksu nie ma, co najwyżej aluzje, parek nie ma (co mi łamie serce, bo chciałam tutaj wepchnąć moje jedyne prawdziwe OTP czyli BB-8/BB-9E), jakieś straszniejsze kanoniczne rzeczy - wysadzane planety, złote bikini itd. - tylko wzmiankowane.

 

Myślałby kto, że po zniszczeniu systemu Hosnian rzeczy staną prostsze. Że zaczną się słuchać. Że Najwyższy Porządek zacznie rządzić galaktyką. A-ku-rat.  
     Planety i systemy przyszły do nich, oczywiście. Poddańcze hołdy, wieczyste przysięgi, obietnice wsparcia, podatki. Ale też, szlag by to, żądania. Opieki. Funduszy. Ochrony. Podobnych bzdur, na których, proszę, podobno zbudowany był imperialny system. System monarchiczny w ogóle.  
     Generał Hux nie miał pojęcia, tak po prawdzie. Na tych paru okrętach, gdzie przepędził dzieciństwo, nie było bogatych bibliotek, więc na teorii filozoficzno-politycznej się nie znał, ba, nawet powieści historycznych wielu nie przeczytał. Poprzedniego Imperium nie pamiętał. Te trzydzieści lat na Rubieżach on i pozostali członkowie odrodzonego Imperium spędzali głównie knując, wykańczając kolegów i budując wojskowe zabawki. Zajmowanie się teorią systemu zostawiali – no, wychodziło, że Nowej Republice.  
     Starsza pokoleniowo część Najwyższego Porządku twierdziła jednak, wyjątkowo zgodnie, że faktycznie, państwo opiera się nie tylko na lataniu z flotą, ale też budowaniu umów. Zaufania. Trosce podmiotów o siebie nawzajem. Współpracy. Ogólnie, że jeśli chcieli mieć jakieś solidniejsze imperium, a nie latać od planety do planety i gasić wybuchające strajki oraz powstania, to muszą głos owych planet wziąć niekiedy pod uwagę.  
     Głos planet był również wyjątkowo zgodny. Wojna wojną, wszystko fajnie, te mundury ładne, te bronie błyszczące, ale nam, panowie, trudno w tej sytuacji prowadzić interesy. Canto Bight zaczęło zwlekać z dostawami dla Najwyższego Porządku – panowie, jak uczynicie wojnę, która skończy wszelkie wojny, to z kim my potem będziemy handlować? – za to wesołej bandzie księżniczki Lei zaczęło sprzedać ze zniżką. Nowa Republika proponowała stworzenie rządu kontraktowego i pomoc w negocjacjach. Układy planetarne – ich układy, niby te same, co to właśnie przysięgały lojalność! – propozycję popierały. Bardzo, bardzo stanowczo.  
     I tak oto w kasynie „Rose” w Canto Bight, na Cantonice – jedynym miejscu, gdzie zgromadzona przez handlarzy broni liczba gnatów dawała jako-takie gwarancje bezpieczeństwa oraz neutralności – miały odbyć, szlag by to, negocjacje rozejmowe. I generał Hux został brutalnie wypchnięty, by w nich uczestniczyć. Chociaż się zapierał, twierdząc, że jego obecność podziała chyba na przedstawicieli Republiki jak płachta na byka.  
     Ale Kylo Rena, jako człowieka niespecjalnie medialnego, szerzej nieznanego, a tego, jak słusznie wytknęła Sloane, jednak mało obiektywnego czy stabilnego emocjonalnie, kiedy szło o generał Leię, puścić się nie dało.  
     — Chciało się sławy i się pchało na holonety jako twarz organizacji, to się cierpi — prychnęła admirał. — To są poważne negocjacje. Nie możemy się zachowywać, jakbyśmy je lekceważyli. Nie przejmuj się, przydzielimy ci doradców, nikt nie będzie oczekiwał zresztą, że jakiekolwiek decyzje podejmiesz od ręki, bez konsultacji z resztą władz. A jeśli wystawimy Naczelnego Wodza, to wystarczy, że Leia wyciągnie jakieś holozdjęcia z dzieciństwa i jesteśmy skompromitowani.  
     Ta ostatnia uwaga obliczona była oczywiście na poprawienie Huksowi humoru. Nie zadziałała. Owszem, nabijanie się z Rena miało sporo uroku, ale urok ten słabł z każdym dniem, w którym Kylo nadal zasiadał na tronie i rzucał Huksem po ścianach.  
     — SPA w Canto Bight też mają, masażysta jest w hotelowym pakiecie. Odpoczniesz — skwitowała Sloane. — Nie przesadzaj. Za moich czasów to nikt za błędy nie wycierał nikim podłóg, od razu zabijali. I miałaś szczęście, jeśli przez uduszenie, przynajmniej niebolesne.  
     Hux miał już na końcu języka „niczego nie rozumiesz, teraz są inne czasy”, ale Rae przerwała połączenie.  
  
  
  
Fakt, że poza obstawą i doradcami Rae jeszcze, osobiście, dorzuciła mu BB-9E jako droida-niańkę, znaczy „obsługę personalną”, Huksa cokolwiek zaskoczył. Nawet nie do końca negatywnie – to przecież był dowód jakiejś troski. Ale jednak negatywnie głównie. Zwłaszcza gdy robot wtoczył się mu do pokoju.  
     — Mam ponad trzydzieści lat — westchnął generał, patrząc znacząco na droida, który tak jakoś ustawił się na taktycznej pozycji vel blokował mu hotelowy barek.  
     Droid pisnął, że wie. Nawet wypomniał, że już bliżej trzydziestu pięciu, drań. Nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
     — Mogę się chyba napić? Czegoś z procentami?  
     Droid absolutnie potwierdził. I ani drgnął. Normalnie Hux by w niego strzelił, wyciągnął wtyczkę, wysadził obwody, kazał komuś z obstawy zabrać tę kupę złomu. Ale zirytowałby tym admirał. Zirytowana admirał nie tylko wysłałaby zapewne następną maszynę, lecz jeszcze poparła któregoś z jego osobistych wrogów przy następnych nominacjach.  
     — Mogę się napić czegoś z barku?  
     Droid, grzecznie pisnąwszy, otworzył drzwiczki i podał mu wodę. Gazowaną. Prozdrowotną, bo na Cantonice mieli też miejscowości zdrojowe. Nawet z procentami, znaczy. Minerałów.  
     — Czemu nie mogę... Nie. Co zrobisz, jeśli zadzwonię do recepcji i poproszę o przysłanie butelki wódki?  
     BB-9E, jak wszystkie urządzenia Najwyższego Porządku, musiał odpowiadać na pytania generalicji. Jak wszyscy członkowie Najwyższego Porządku był też nauczony sztuki przedstawienia prawdy z pewnego punktu widzenia. Skrajnie logicznego na przykład. Na pytanie „a gdzie pozwolisz mi się napisać wódki” droid odpowiedziałaby zapewne coś w rodzaju „jestem od służenia Najwyższemu Porządkowi, nic nie mogę pozwalać albo zabraniać panu generałowi”.  
     Ale na pytanie konkretne odpowiadały, cóż, też konkretnie. Hux dowiedział się więc, że BB-9E porazi prądem obsługę i stłucze butelkę. Dobrze, czyli plan odpadał. Przez sekundę Hux rozważał wyjście na miasto – potem przypomniał sobie, że kto jak kto, ale on nie ma szans na żadnego incognito, pokazał swoją twarz całej galaktyce. I to w sytuacji, którą się dobrze pamięta. Pójście do hotelowego barku też odpadało: co prawda calutki hotel był, na czas negocjacji, obstawiony i zamknięty niczym strefa militarna o najwyższej tajności, ale jakiś dziennikarski dron na pewno by się prześlizgnął tylko po to, by generałowi zrobić zdjęcie. Nagłówki w holonecie byłyby niemal tak miażdżące, jak zdjęcia z dzieciństwa Kylo Rena.  
     Ha, może i admirał chciała go czegoś nauczyć. Niespecjalnie się jej podobało to wielkie przemówienie przy Starkillerze.  
     Skoczenie do kogoś z delegacji absolutnie odpadało. Za dużo już widział dźgnięć w plecy, zdrad i podstępów, żeby zaufać jakiemukolwiek oficerowi z organizacji – no i przyznać się do słabości, iść po prośbie, mieć dług, choćby nawet w postaci pół litra... Nie ma mowy. Członkowie poniżej oficera byli może mniej groźni na krótki dystans, ale w długim nigdy nie wiadomo – no i raczej nie dostali apartamentów z dobrze wyposażonymi, uzupełnianymi na koszt hotelu barkami. Organizatorzy rozmów, włodarze Canto Bight, corelliańskie rodziny stoczniowe i inni potężni handlowcy byli hojni, ale bez przesady.  
     Siedział w Canto Bight. Rozrywkowej stolicy galaktyki. Po trzydziestu latach zamknięcia w puszkach latających po kosmicznej pustce – dla sprawy, oczywiście, dla sprawy. Po latach robienia za talerzyk, zmiotkę, szmatkę, ogólnie, piłeczkę antystresową dla zbzikowanych władców mocy – dla sprawy, pewnie, dla sprawy. W sumie zniszczył, jak tak popatrzeć na to z perspektywy gruntu, nie okrętu, całkiem przyjemny kawałek kosmosu, o miliardach istot nie wspominając – dla sprawy, rzecz jasna, dla sprawy. Od jutra miał być twarzą negocjacji z ludźmi, których szczerze i zapewne z wzajemnością nienawidził – dla sprawy, jak najbardziej, dla sprawy.  
     Wszystko dla sprawy. Wszystko. Ale, szlag by to, nie będzie siedział w najdroższym hotelu Canto Bight – wieczorem! słuchając nieodległej muzyki, okrzyków radości kibiców, widząc migoczące światła miasta! – na trzeźwo.  
     Mieli negocjować rozejm, tak? Pokojowe rozmowy prowadzić, azaliż nie? No dobra, to proszę, mogą chyba zacząć te parę godzin wcześniej. W ramach pokazu dobrej woli.  
     A jeśli BB-9E, wytaczający się za nim z pokoju – musiał spuścić terenowe nakładki na kółka, żeby dać sobie radę z hotelowymi dywanami – poszczuje prądem jakąś buntowniczą szuję, cóż, Hux nie będzie płakać. Zwali się na dział techniczny i rozstrzela paru informatyków za karę.  
  
  
     Skrzydło przeznaczone dla Ruchu Oporu było oddzielone od skrzydła Najwyższego Porządku batalionem ochroniarzy. Hux nie takie bataliony ochrony pokonywał, wymykając się z domu ojca do matki – z perspektywy czasu wydawało się mu to niebotycznie głupie, bo i tak go odprowadzała, zresztą, z perspektywy czasu, nic dziwnego, nie każdy z niefartem w miłości to od razu samobójca. Nawet i liczył, że może któryś z hotelowych cyngli zdejmie mu z karku BB-9E, ale niestety, droid to była faktycznie, jak zauważyła kiedyś z przekąsem admirał, najinteligentniejsza istota służąca na  _Finalizerze_.  
     Skrzydło Ruchu Oporu było ciche jak cmentarz. Poza jednym pokojem, z którego grzmiało muzyką, co chwilę zagłuszaną przez wybuchy śmiechu. No, to mu przynajmniej ułatwili. Pytanie, czy przy tych decybelach w ogóle było sens pukać, czy od razu poprosić BB-9E, żeby zhakował zamek...  
     Negocjacje. Rozejm. Dobra. Spróbuje się najpierw jak cywilizowana istota. Zastukać. Poczekać. Kopnąć...  
     Drzwi się jednak otworzyły. Konkretniej: otworzył je ten buntowniczy robocik, który już im tyle problemów przysporzył. BB-9E wydał z siebie serię wściekłych pisków. Buntowniczy robocik odpowiedział radośnie, zawołał do środka – zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, czy on zawołał „Poe”? – i natychmiast zaczął krążyć naokoło Huksa i BB-9E, próbując zmusić ich do wejścia.  
     Cóż, Hux i tak zamierzał wejść. Po wódkę. Równie dobrze mógł nie stać na progu.  
     — A kto tam spóźni... O kurwa, przesadziłem z... Nie, zaraz, BB-8 mnie zawołał, to to nie jest delirka. Chcesz nas wszystkich zamordować, kiedy jesteśmy pijani? Uczciwie uprzedzam, że mamy przewagę liczebną.  
     — W zasadzie to chciałem... — Hux zacisnął zęby. — Zgaduję, że siedzi tutaj cała wasza delegacja. Rozumiem, że istoty, które generałami zrobiły dwóch przemytników, nie przyszły na... spotkanie towarzyskie... z pustymi rękoma. Masz... macie... pożyczyć... wódki? wermutu? whisky? koniaku? nalewki? — Wyliczanka jakoś go uspokoiła. — spirytu? samogonu? coś? jesteś pilotem, zakładam, że nie ryzykujesz metanolu?  
     Dameron zamrugał.  
     — Ale ty masz przecież włas... Och. Czyżby obsługa twojego pokoju miała rodzinę na Hosnian?  
     Cóż, między prawdą a tą hipotezą, hipoteza o zemście sprzątaczek okazywała się mniej poniżająca. Któżby się spodziewał.  
     — Oddam wam... kiedyś. Jakoś.  
     — Ta, w środku bitwy. — Dameron prychnął śmiechem. — No, toby nawet paradne... Będziesz mi rzucał szampanem w myśliwiec?  
     To na pewno nie było aż tak zabawne, żeby się zginać w pół i nie móc ustać na nogach, pomyślał Hux, ale cóż, Dameron był już nieco wstawiony. BB-8 latał naokoło BB-9E i próbował go chyba zachęcić do... do tego samego właściwie. Kręcenia się w kółko. Może to dla droidów była jakaś forma rozrywki. Nie ma co osądzać. W sumie Hux przyszedł tutaj, żeby w ramach rozrywki wlać sobie truciznę do organizmu.  
     — Dooobra. — Dameron dał radę złapać oddech. — My w końcu jesteśmy ci dobrzy obrońcy galaktyki, a wy złe imperium. Żeby odmówić chłopu, samotnemu chłopu, drinka na Canto Bight, wieczorem, to trzeba być bezdusznym, jak, nie wiem, tacy co wysadzają układy planetarne... Poczekaj, skoczę do lodówki. Tylko nie wchodź dalej, dobra?  
     — Bo wasze powstańcze serduszka urazi widok rzeźnika słońc na imprezie? Nastrój wam siądzie? Upijecie się na smutno? Czy jakieś tajne plany macie na widoku?  
     — Co? — Odwrzasnął Dameron. — A nie, nie, nie o to, nie bierz tego do siebie... Nie, dziewczyny, nie wychodźcie!  
     Ponieważ to był Ruch Oporu, nie żadne porządne wojsko, to dziewczyny oczywiście komandora zlekceważyły i wyszły. Satysfakcja Huksa zniknęła jednak w mgnieniu oka, kiedy rzeczone dziewczyny dały radę praktycznie równocześnie zadławić się winem pitym wprost z butelki, butelkę upuścić i wykonać idealnie przepisowy salut Najwyższego Porządku. A zaraz potem wrzasnąć:  
     — FN... Znaczy, FINN!  
     I zrejterować do pokoju. Niemniej za późno, Hux zdążył je rozpoznać i dopasować numery do twarzy. No wiecie co. No wiecie co. Po tylu przemowach motywacyjnych...  
     — Co się sta... O ja cię sobaczę, to gorzej niż kiedy Phasma wpadła na nieoficjalną imprezę integracyjną na pierwszych manewrach... Poe, co ta swołocz tutaj robi?  
     Dobrze w sumie wiedzieć, że chociaż kapitan Phasma była wierna ideałom organizacji. Zawsze to jakieś pocieszenie. Człowiek nadal wychodził na skończonego idiotę we własnych oczach, ale jednak jakby mniej. Zawszeć to lepiej być idiotą w towarzystwie.  
     — Przyszedł po wódkę. Już wychodzi.  
     — Trzeba było mu zatrzasnąć...  
     — Finn, to są pokojowe negocjacje, gest dobrej woli, takie tam...  
     — Negocjacje są od dziewiątej do osiemnastej! Poe, a jak mi po tym szoku do rana nie sta...  
     — ...no ale jak ja mam odmówić chłopu wódki? Przecież on ją i tak sam będzie rozpijał. Sam. W pustym pokoju. Na Canto Bight. I miałby na trzeźwo...? Stary, ja wiem, że wam na tym treningu piorą mózg, ale miejże serce! — Chwycił Huksa za ramię i bezceremonialnie pociągnął za próg. — Idź, uspokój koleżanki, generał już się zmywa.  
     — A co on, własnego barku nie ma? Właściciel hotelu miał biznesy w Hosnian?  
     Nim drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Hux usłyszał jeszcze salwy śmiechu. I miał niepokojące wrażenie, że rozpoznaje niektóre głosy.  
     Wyprostował się. Założył ręce do tyłu. Nabrał powietrza:  
     — Moi szturmowcy nie mają żadnego prawa przebywać...  
     — No już, spokojnie, spokojnie, oddychamy. Ja wiem, ja wiem, to odkrycie, że nie cały kosmos ma kij... rurę do samonadymania się w tyłku, to jest szok. Świat ci się zawalił. Masz, golnij sobie. — Prawie że mu wsadził własną manierkę do gardła.  
     Cokolwiek w tej manierce miał, to było mocne. I zapewne obliczone na to, że Hux się zakrztusi. Ale nie, nie. Po wyczynach Najwyższych Przywódców akurat wrażenie wypalonego gardła miał pod kontrolą.  
     — Musimy poprawić nasze programy indoktrynacji — stwierdził, już faktycznie spokojniej.  
     Dameron przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Ej, ty tutaj też właśnie przylazłeś po alkohol. Nie bądź skończonym hipokrytą. Spójrz na to z naszej perspektywy – wiesz, zaraz negocjacje, trzeba ćwiczyć – nasi szeregowcy dostali pokoje bez barków, noż to przecież nieludzkie, Canto Bight, hotel i bez barku, no to chociaż ich zaprosiliśmy na imprezę oficerską, bo przecież trzeba mieć serce... Załóż, że są istoty, które chcą mieć serce... taka abstrakcyjna skala wartości, wiesz... o czym to ja... a, no i pomyśleliśmy sobie, że przecież wasi szeregowcy też nie mają żadnych barków, a wy na pewno żadnej imprezy integracyjnej nie robicie, tylko knujecie, jak tu mordować, grabić, palić, porywać dzieci, takie tam, no a potem Finn powiedział, że rozpoznał wśród szturmowców w delegacji niektóre swoje koleżanki, no i słuchaj, czy moglibyśmy koleżanek Finna nie zaprosić? Koleżanek Finna? — powtórzył dramatycznie, jakby to coś wyjaśniało.  
     Finn to był ten zdrajca, ale tyle Hux wiedział już wcześniej, ze składu delegacji. Wybuchła o to „Finn”, wymyślone, nielegalne imię, jakaś drobna dyplomatyczna awantura. Nawet jednak biorąc pod uwagę awanturę, doniosłość ostatniego pytania retorycznego coś generałowi mu umykała.  
     Dameron spojrzał na niego jak na przypadek nieuleczalny. Z politowaniem i takim nawet pijackim smutnym rozrzewnieniem.  
     — Gwiazdy, chłopie, tobie to się przyda ten alkohol. Masz. Bierz. — Rzucił mu butelkę. — Spadaj i nie psuj więcej imprezy, OK? Jak coś, to dzwoń na przyszłość, numer pokoju już masz, podeślę ci przez BB-8.  
     Sęk w tym, że w pokoju BB-9E zapewne Huksowi spokojną konsumpcję uniemożliwi. Już tutaj, na korytarzu, warował tuż nodze generała, popatrując na butelki i całkowicie ignorując BB-8, który teraz stukał go swoim wyciągnikiem w główny panel obudowy.  
     — Czy twój droid próbuje hakować mojego? Albo popsuć? W trakcie pokojowych negocjacji?  
     Dameron rzucił okiem.  
     — Ja wiem... Chyba chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Twój jest już dużym droidem, może sam się bronić.  
     BB-9E zapiszczał z urazą. Poczucie niesprawiedliwości aż się wylewało z jego syntezatora.  
     — Och. Wmontowali ci zakaz jakiejkolwiek agresywnej... negatywnej interakcji z naszymi ludźmi i sprzętem na czas rozmów? Biedactwo. BB-8, zostaw kolegę. — Dameron przeniósł wzrok na Huksa. — Ale w sumie dobrym pomysł. Zawsze to bezpieczniej. Trzeba będzie u nas wprowadzić.  
     — Chcieliście nas zabić swoimi droidami, a potem zwalić na błędy IT?  
     — Nie, my walczymy uczciwie. Wiesz, żadnego chowania się na końcach galaktyki, a potem strzelania w środek Rdzenia. Pewnie dlatego nie pomyśleliśmy. — Dameron obrócił się na pięcie, z drugą butelką nadal w dłoni.  
     — Zero siedemdziesiąt? Macie tam wszystkich oficerów, jeśli każdy przyniósł barek, to będą kilolitry, a ty mi dajesz ledwo...?  
     — Będziemy urządzali libację. Za ofiary systemu Hosnian. Na to potrzeba sporo alkoholu. A poza tym — Dameron obrócił się z uśmiechem na ustach — widziałeś ty siebie w lustrze, chudzino? Nie dasz rady więcej. Będzie, że cię otrułem, i szlag trafi negocjacje.  
     Ach, tak. No, na szczęście podstępy, niskie zagrania i kopanie po łydkach to było to, czego trzydzieści lat w Najwyższym Porządku uczyło doskonale.  
     — Albo dajesz mi drugą butelkę, albo jutro wyciągnę konsekwencje dyscyplinarne wobec koleżanek... — zawahał się; rozmowy pokojowe, ten konflikt o imię też już jakoś rozwiązali, głupio go zaczynać od początku... — ...wobec szeregowców Najwyższego Porządku.  
     Dameron pokręcił głową.  
     — Jaka z ciebie jednak skończona szuja. A już cię prawie zaczynałem lubić. — Rzucił mu drugą butelkę. — Swołocz. Więcej nie dostaniesz. — Drzwi się zatrzasnęły, BB-8 ledwie zdążył się za nie wtoczyć.  
     Co oznaczało, że Hux został z alkoholem, wściekłym droidem-nianią oraz dylematem, gdzie się upić. Poszedłby na taras, ale tam przecież krążą prasowe drony. Zaraz się okaże, że przeżył całe to poniżenie na próżno...  
     Chociaż. Zaraz. Kogo nie było na tej imprezie? Kto się zapewne poświęcał, żeby nie psuć żołnierzom zabawy swoją obecnością? Ha. W sumie. Mogą chyba się upić jak generał z generałem. Porozmawiać o taktyce i strategii.  
  
  
Do pokoju Lei to Hux zapukał nawet z pewną taką nieśmiałością. Gwiazdy, nasłuchał się o niej jako dziecko, wszyscy w tych ichnich statkach-Akademiach się nasłuchali. No i przecież było co podziwiać, nawet jeśli oddane, niestety, niestety, złej sprawie. Kto nie docenia wroga, sam się prosi o klęskę. A jeśli wróg jest symbolem, to i seanse nienawiści w trakcie akademijek ku czci można pourządzać. Akademijki ku czci tego i owego prowadził zwykle jego ojciec, więc Huksowi nienawiść... szła bokiem. Nie do końca trafiała w ten cel, o którym akademijkom chodziło.  
     Zresztą, jak tak teraz, z dobrodziejstwem lat, myślał, to... pasja... z jaką niejeden z ich wykładowców i starszej kadry oficerskiej mówił o Lei, zwłaszcza o tym jej – jakże upokarzającym i dowodzącym zgnilizny moralnej Rebelii, tak, tak – epizodzie w złotym bikini, tak, tak pasja teraz wydawała mu się zdecydowanie podejrzana. Taki pułkownik Dappe Livek, wykładowca taktyki, na przykład, aż czerwieniał, kiedy...  
     — O. — Pułkownik Dappe Livek właśnie otworzył mu drzwi. Dobrze chociaż, że nadal ubrany. — Pan generał. Ale co pan tu robi? Niech pan się lepiej wyśpi, jutro nas czeka dużo pracy.  
     Przez sekundę Hux miał ochotę palnąć „przyszedłem, żeby się upić i urządzić orgię, i zagrać z partyjkę rozbieranego sabacca, bo jesteśmy na Canto Bight, i chcę raz mieć coś z życia, nim umrę za wasze Imperium, które przerżnęliście, zanim się nauczyłem czytać”. Problem, niestety, w tym, że jeśli ktoś przez piętnaście lat był twoim nauczycielem, wychowawcą, dawał ci kary i rozstawiał po kątach, to niezwykle trudno jest przełknąć przy nim słowo „upić” albo „orgia”, albo nawet „sabacc”, już zwłaszcza „rozbierany”. Niezwykle trudno nie salutować odruchowo na jego widok. Ale od tego przynajmniej Hux się powstrzymał. Choćby dlatego, że miał te butelki.  
     — Bardzo się cieszę — stwierdził, odsuwając nimi pułkownika i wchodząc do przedsionka apartamentu; większy niż jego, ale w sumie co się dziwić, Leia była generał oraz księżniczką, Canto Bight uwielbiało błysk, a cóż błyszczy bardziej niż królewskie rody? — że nie zastałem pana przepasanego ręcznikiem na biodrach. I w miarę trzeźwego.  
     — Ręcznikiem na... Gwiazdy, Armitage, chłopcze, myślisz, że my tu uprawiamy... spotykamy się towarzysko?  
     Kolejnym z długiej listy „niestety” związanych z nauczycielami było to, że w każdej chwili mogli znów zacząć traktować cię jako dziecko. I niezwykle trudno było się spod owego traktowania wyzwolić, nawet jeśli przewyższało się już nauczycieli szarżą. Zwłaszcza gdy prawie trzy dekady spędziło się, kisząc we własnym sosie na paru okrętach.  
     Pułkownik spróbował położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, zawrócić. Hux ją strząsnął i wszedł do salonu.  
     O, proszę. Faktycznie nie urządzali orgii. Jego drodzy doradcy, śmietanka Najwyższego Porządku, siedzieli z Leią nad umowami, planami, rachunkami, raportami, danymi technicznymi. Wszystkim. Pokój zalany był błękitną poświatą hologramów.  
     Przynajmniej wstali i zasalutowali, kiedy wszedł. Ba, nawet Dappe się zreflektował i też wykonał jakieś machnięcie ręką. Leia uniosła się trochę z fotela, rzuciła „dobry wieczór, to miło, że dołączyłeś, znajdź sobie jakieś krzesło, o, jaki słodki droid” – wszystko w mniej więcej identycznej tonacji, na jednym wydechu. A potem zapanował bezruch i cisza, przerwany jedynie marudzeniem C3-PO, który poszedł szukać fotela.  
     Hux zamrugał. To, że całej tej gromadce przeszkadzał i chcieli go spławić, było oczywiste. Należało coś powiedzieć, na przykład, żeby nie fatygowali się po siedzisko, on już wychodzi, tylko jednak, jednak...  
     — Armitage, chłopcze. — Dappe tym razem dał radę dopaść jego ramię. — Co cię obchodzi co my tutaj, starzy ludzie, wyprawiamy? Wynudzisz się z nami. Nie ma w delegacji jakiejś młodzieży w twoim wieku? Młodzi powinni się bawić z młodymi, a nie tutaj, z trupiarnią, za wyjątkiem pani, oczywiście...  
     — Komandor Dameron urządza imprezę piętro niżej — poinformowała uprzejmie Leia.  
     — O, właśnie. Komandor Dameron jest przecież akurat w twoim wieku...  
     — Na imprezie u komandora bawią się też nasi szeregowi — oznajmił automatycznie Hux; przecież nie powiedział jacy, to chyba nie łamał tej umowy o butelkę. — Nie za bardzo mogę.  
     — A to faktycznie, przy własnym generale rozluźnić się nie da. Impreza by poszła w czarne dziury — przyznała Leia.  
     Dappe westchnął.  
     — Armie, nie powinieneś w ogóle aby odpoczywać? Po tym, co ostatnio urządził ci Naczelny Wódz? Tutaj jest dwudziestoczterogodzinna klinika, zadzwoń po masażystę, rehabilitanta, jakieś jacuzzi, okłady z bacty, kąpiele błotne, maseczki ze złota... Admirał bardzo chciała, żebyś wypoczął i doszedł do siebie.  
     — A wy w tym czasie omówicie wszystkie szczegóły rozejmu, który będziemy negocjowali od jutra?  
     — O nie, nie, na pewno nie wszystkie. Zarezerwowaliśmy sobie kilka tygodni, bo to potrwa kilka tygodni, chłopcze, zwłaszcza z uwzględnieniem czasu do namysłu dla stron trzecich a istotnych. Zapewniam cię, że od tej dziewiątej do osiemnastej też nas czeka dużo pracy i sobie ponegocjujemy. Niejedno. Idź i wypoczywaj, przepracowujesz się ostatnio. Bardzo nas to wszystkich martwi. Zwłaszcza mnie, jako kogoś, kto znał cię jeszcze...  
     Hux strącił jego dłoń. C3-PO przyniósł fotel, ale generał nie usiadł na nim, oparł tylko dłonie o oparcie, spróbował brzmieć spokojnie.  
     — Do czego ja jestem w ogóle wam przy tych negocjacjach potrzebny?  
     Zapadła cisza. Wreszcie Dappe odchrząknął, ale nim zdążył znowu wyskoczyć ze swoim „chłopcze” i „Armitage”, odezwała się Leia.  
     — Do podpisów. Jesteś młody, w miarę wysoki i szczupły, dobrze wyglądasz w mundurach. Będą ładne zdjęcia. Poza tym, jeśli coś nie wyjdzie, będziesz przydatnym chłopcem do bicia, łatwiej cię wymienić niż pułkownika z czterdziestoletnim doświadczeniem bojowym. Realnym, nie na symulacjach. — Uśmiechnęła się; sądząc z syków, Dappe i co najmniej paru innych próbowało ją mitygować. — No co, panowie? Pan generał przyszedł i chce posłuchać rzeczywistych negocjacji. Prawdziwej polityki. To musi szybko dorosnąć. Siadaj. — Skinęła Huksowi ręką. — Pierwsze dwa tygodnie siedzisz cicho i słuchasz, i się, mam nadzieję, uczysz, potem możesz zacząć się odzywać. Oby z sensem, bo to warunkowe.  
     Dappe westchnął.  
     — Ale może jednak...  
     — Przyniósł wódkę, nie będę go wyganiała. Zasada mojego świętej pamięci męża. Poza tym, co ja będę ukrywać, wasze przywiędłe walory, panowie, to nie jest dla kobiety żadna atrakcja, za to wam żywiej krew krąży, ledwie krzyknę. Nieuczciwy układ. Pan generał jest młody i w miarę znośnie wygląda. Będę przynajmniej miała na co popatrzeć. — Spojrzała na Huksa. — Stoisz, siadasz? W roli dekoracyjnej to w zasadzie bez znaczenia.  
     — Wielka admirał... — ktoś jęknął; Marze Samni, obstawiał Hux, chociaż głos był zmieniony strachem.  
     — To już wasz problem. — Leia wzruszyła ramionami. — Trzeba było mu wynająć towarzystwo. Dać jakieś raporty do opracowania na wczoraj. Cokolwiek. Poza tym, skoro tu przyszedł, to może jednak ma dość kompetencji, żeby przestać go traktować jak piętnastolatka.  
     Miny Dappe’ego oraz reszty były malowniczo ponure i Hux zdał sobie sprawę, że nie o traktowanie jak dziecko tu chodzi. Gorzej, dużo gorzej. On jednak miał trochę władzy, szturmowców, wiedzę o flocie, zarządzał paroma dużymi projektami inżynieryjnymi, miał nawet rodzaj... wypaczonego przywiązania Rena – mniej więcej takiego, jakim człowiek darzy ulubiony stary worek treningowy, ale jednak. Dosyć, żeby móc kiedyś tam liczyć się w walce o realną siłę. O ile nie zostanie się wcześniej kompletnie odgrodzonym od podejmowania decyzji i wrzuconym na plakaty, uspokojonym... cóż, tym teatrzykiem, który się najwyżej wyprawiał. Jeśli Hux zamierzał się łudzić – może Rae nawet naprawdę chciała, żeby był bezpieczny.  
     Logika kazałaby zapytać, jaki w takim razie cel w rozwaleniu teatrzyku miała Leia, inny niż estetyczny, ale to było jednak dziecinnie, żenująco proste pytanie. Wobec czego Hux grzecznie siadł – opadł – na podsunięte krzesło. Uśmiechnął się nawet po drodze do Dappego. Uśmiech najwyraźniej wyszedł mu idealnie holonetowy, bo pułkownik Livek jakby przybladł.  
     — O. O taką właśnie funkcję dekoracyjną mi chodzi, panie generale. — Leia rzuciła Huksowi kostkę danych z agendą tego ich spotkania. — Szybko się uczysz, to ci dobrze wróży. No, to teraz, panowie, rozlewamy wódkę i wracamy do punktu drugiego, godła oraz oficjalnej, pełnej nazwy naszej nowej, lepszej galaktyki. Imperium odpada, Republika odpada, co myślicie o Ludowej Federacji...?


	4. Nic się nie bój

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na mirriel była akcja fikatonowa, to wiecie, bo zalałam Was potem głupotkami. W jednym dniu akcji można było też pisać dodatkowe rzeczy do cudzych fikatonowych utworów (albo rysować. albo cokolwiek. no ale niektórzy nie mają talentu) - no, i małe ja oczywiście napisało. Sporo. I zaraz Was znowu zaleje. Jazda z tym koksem.
> 
> Uno dodatkowe drabble, dla/do rzeczy Andromedy. Klniem się na cokolwiek, co zechce być stawiane w hazard, że nam przyszło do głowy naprawdę dopiero po przeczytaniu jej tekstu - a jej tekst je tutaj:  
> http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=25210&p=452320#p452320

Cokolwiek by powiedziała, i tak by strzelił. Leia musiała to tłumaczyć tyle razy, tyle razy opowiadać, wspominać – przed dowództwem, w raporcie, przed ocalałymi z Alderaanu, przed senackimi komisjami, przed przeklętymi reporterami, całym holonetem.  
     To nie była jej wina, uznali w końcu wszyscy, nawet holonet, nawet ostatni poddani. To nie była jej wina. Stańmy w prawdzie, Senatorowie. Prawda nas umocni. Prawdą zwyciężymy.  
     Pewnie dlatego, gdy pada pytanie:  
     — Ale gdybym ja był na Alderaanie, to powiedziałabyś mu, gdzie oni są naprawdę?  
     Odpowiada sześcioletniemu, zaplątanemu w jej biurze Benowi odruchowo, przeglądając sondaże:  
     — Skarbie, to nie ma znaczenia, on by i tak kazał strzelać.


	5. Śnieżynka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalej fikatonem. To z kolei stanowi uzupełnienie miniaturki esomi i bez niej... bez niej, inaczej niż poprzednie, nie ma sensu. Aczkolwiek w sumie - wystarczy wiedzieć, że Poe jest szpiegiem Armisia i że Ruch Oporu siedzi na planecie, gdzie jest bardzo zimno. U esomi dzieje się jeszcze reylo i inne rzeczy, u mnie - no wiecie, /kto/ się dzieje u mnie.
> 
> Esomi drobiazg tu: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=25140&p=451997#p451997
> 
> Jak to każdy crack: głupiutkie, zbędne, błahe, świata nie zbawi, despoty nie nawróci, sobie za to pobłaża.

     

     — Nie moglibyście trochę przyspieszyć tego zamachu stanu? Tutaj jest lodowato — jęknął Poe.  
     — Przynajmniej nikt nie rzuca tobą po ścianach.  
     Nadajnik przekazywał tylko połączenia głosowe, ale Dameron miał wrażenie, że dosłownie widzi twarz generała Huksa. Pełną urażonej godności.  
     Gdyby Poe’emu tyle nie płacili, toby rzucił całe to szpiegowanie w czarne dziury i naprawdę przystał do grupy generał Organy. Kobieta chociaż miała jakieś wyczucie proporcji, nawet jeśli też targała z sobą na wojnę tak na oko z dwa okręty ciuchów i biżuterii.  
     — Rzucenie po ścianach jest aktem pojedynczym, nawet jeśli powtórzonym. Zimno jest stanem. Trwałym. Naprawdę będziemy się licytować, kto ma gorzej? Zapytaj po prostu Rena, jakie planety jego rodzice wspominali na kombatanckich popijawach. Przecież ta baza tak sama z siebie nie wyrosła.  
     — Pochodzenie Naczelnego Przywódcy jest... teoretycznie... tajemnicą.  
     — Nie pytaj go na mostku ani okrętową stacją radiową. — Jednym z miłych aspektów bycia po prostu opłacanym, nie zbzikowanym ideologiem, jest, że się do zbzikowanych ideologów zwraca jak dusza zapragnie, nieważne, jakie tytuły sobie uzurpują.  
     — Tajemnicą, na której mu zależy. A mi zależy na mojej szyi. Krtań i język też bym wolał zachować.  
     — To przyspiesz zamach stanu. Większość przeciwnej ci frakcji była na „Fulminatrix”. Wierzę w ciebie... pana, generale. Dacie radę, towarzyszu.  
     — Dameron!  
     Ha, Poe obstawiał, że mimo siedzenia we własnych kwaterach Huksowi poczerwieniały z oburzenia policzki. Próżność, straszliwa wada. Samo to, że uwierzono w ich wspólne przedstawienie nad D’Qar powinno już dać coś chłopu do zrozumienia.  
     Nie dało. Nawet lepiej. Od ludzi z realną oceną czegokolwiek znacznie trudniej wyciąga się podwyżki.  
     — No co? Tu jest naprawdę lodowato. Ratuję własny odmrożony tyłek. Niedługo przyjdzie pora zimowa. Będziemy odcięci. Wy też. Nie dacie rady wylądować. I czyja wina to będzie?  
     Przesadzał, ale tylko trochę. Zresztą, zadziałało. Generał coś prychnął. Zapewne „siedź i czekaj na dalsze rozkazy”, co, sądząc z wyłapanego poziomu zakłóceń vel zaciśnięcia szczęki, oznaczało „zobaczę, co da się zrobić”.  
     Bardzo dobrze, uznał Dameron, chowając nadajnik. Teraz tylko poczekać aż przyleci tutaj Porządek, jakąś głupią akcją odłączyć Rey i Leię od reszty, a potem – witajcie plaże i drinki z palemką! Zresztą, szlag, po tej zimnicy z otwartymi ramionami przywitałby nawet dwa słońca Tatooine.


	6. Ognisko z pliszką

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i fikatonowe-do-cudzych drobiazgi nam się kończą. Można odetchnąć z ulgą.
> 
> Do dla Elissi - i jej tekst macie tutaj: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=25132 - aczkolwiek tym razem go znać nie trzeba, bo mnie po prostu każdy rzadki pairing (tym razem Ren z Connix) natychmiast frapuje. 
> 
> Oczywiście drugie małe ja nie jest w stanie napisać nic normalnie romantycznego, więc tutaj mamy takie radosne wahanie między totalnym crackiem a (pół)mrokiem, no bo małe ja takie miksy lubi, choćby były kompozycyjnie wątpliwe. Wiadomo. I musiało wtrynić Huksiątko, bo lubi. Wszyscy wiecie.
> 
> Tytuł jest z "W żółtych płomieniach liści" Skaldów.

 

Connix podeszła do pancernej szyby. Ostrożnie. Przyłożyła dłoń. Ben nie raczył wstać z pryczy ani nawet podnieść powiek, ale – ale chyba właśnie tego Kaydel się spodziewała, prawda? Nie była przecież Rey.  
     Rey i Chewie sprowadzili Bena z powrotem. W sensie: do bazy. Do Lei. Nie na Jasną Stronę Mocy, przyznała Rey ze zmęczonym westchnieniem, pod którym, miała wrażenie Connix, kryło się coś więcej. Nawet nie rozczarowanie, po prostu głęboki smutek. Albo może Kaydel tylko przenosiła na nią własne uczucia. Bo jej na te słowa na pewno ścisnęło się gardło.  
     I nawet nie potrafiła okłamywać samej siebie, że to tylko ze względu na generał. Nie potrafiła ukryć, że zeszła tutaj, żeby na niego po prostu spojrzeć, kiedy śpi, kiedy może udawać, że to wszystko jest tak, jak kiedyś, kiedy czasem leżeli razem, wszyscy, cały tłum dzieciaków, razem po imprezach i... I gwiazdy, była taka dziecinna, taka...  
     Ben westchnął nagle. Przeciągnął. Obudził się – i to tak gwałtownie, że Connix niemal odskoczyła. W jednej chwili był pogrążony w głębokim śnie, w drugie stał centymetry od niej, oddzielony tylko tą szybą, przyciskając do niej ręce.  
     — Gdzie Rey? — spytał; raczej warknął, tak po prawdzie. — Gdzie Leia?  
     — Dla ciebie generał Organa —poprawiła odruchowo.  
     Zaśmiał się. Miała wrażenie, że teraz dopiero naprawdę ją zobaczył. To wcześniej – to musiał być powidok, resztka snu.  
     — Kaydel Ko, prawda? Pamiętam cię. Nadal zakochana w księżniczce z bajki? Nadal czekasz, aż da ci tytuł szlachecki za zasługi? Znajdzie księcia? Jak mały szczeniaczek, co? Powiedz mi, ile razy zdążyła cię już odkopać...  
     — Nic ci nie muszę mówić,  **Ben**.  
     Syknął. Rąbnął rękoma w szybę. Szyba wytrzymała. A cela, cóż, mieli czas, żeby poczytać o możliwościach blokowania Mocy. Tak się składało, że kryształy z kopalni na Gamzie, malutkiej asteroidzie w pierścieniu otaczającym gazowego giganta, idealnie się do tego nadawały, a Gamza z kolei miała całkiem przyzwoitą atmosferę oraz kilka dawno opuszczonych kopalń. Dało się tam założyć tymczasową bazę. Nawet w miarę łatwo.  
     — Jeśli myślicie — doszedł jakoś do siebie — że moje uwięzienie cokolwiek zmieni w waszym losie, zahamuje działanie Porządku, że będą negocjować moje uwolnie...  
     — Gdzie tam — zmyśliła radośnie. — Generał Hux już puścił wiadomość po wszystkich kanałach półświatka, że chętnie przekaże generał Organie i Rey kwiaty i szampana, z osobistym podziękowaniem. Przez neutralnych pośredników, oczywiście. A jeśli mu prześlemy holonagranie z twoją egzekucją poprzedzoną długimi torturami, to w ogóle nam wojnę odpuści. Nawet dekretem odblokuje generał Organie konta.  
     Ben świdrował ją wzrokiem. Pewnie próbował wniknąć do jej umysłu, ustalić, czy i jak bardzo sobie z niego teraz żartuje. Connix przełknęła ślinę. Przypomniała sobie, co Poe opowiadał o swoim przesłuchaniu. Kryształy, wszyscy zapewniali, blokują Moc, no i gdyby było inaczej, to Ben pewnie już dawno rozbiłby tę szybę – ale jednak, ale jednak...  
     — Generał rozważa przyjęcie kwiatów i szampana, byleby były dobre — dorzuciła szybko, byleby tylko zabić ciszę. — Powiedziała, że za równowartość porządnego szampana wręczanego w takich okolicznościach to kolekcjonerzy zapłacą od razu tyle, że wystarczy nam na naprawy i zwiększenie floty.  
     — Z której, jak wszyscy wiemy, został wam jeden stary grat mojego ojca i parę myśliwców w leasingu — prychnął Ben. — Ale i tak jestem pewien, że nie powinnaś mi podawać tej informacji.  
     Szlag. Może nie powinna. Pewnie nie powinna. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, cała galaktyka teraz wiedziała, że potrzebują nowych okrętów. Spam, który dostawali na skrzynki – telemarketerzy byli znacznie lepszymi szpiegami niż agenci Najwyższego Porządku – zaświadczał.  
     — Czy moja droga matka — Ben mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby — rozważa też moją spektakularną egzekucję w imię dobra waszej sprawy? Dostanie dostęp do kont, konta wyczyści, stworzy sobie nową armię i będzie się kłócić z kimś, kto w międzyczasie wykończy Huksa i zajmie jego miejsce, o władzę nad galaktyką? Jak dwa pittiny o szczura?  
     Connix przewróciła oczyma.  
     — Żartowałam, Ben. Kriff, wiem, że nigdy się nie znałeś na...  
     — Żartowałaś z tą częścią o kwiatach i szampanie. Szuja nie ma na tyle klasy, żeby na to wpaść. Za to żądać od mojej matki mojej egzekucji to jest, owszem, dokładnie w jego stylu.  
     — W zasadzie — bąknęła Connix, która faktycznie tę część trochę oparła na rzeczywistości — to niespecjalnie żądał. I nawet brzmiał jak naprawdę wdzięczny.  
     Ben jakby... oklapł. Przyrżnął czołem w szybę.  
     — Trzeba go było udusić. Rzucić mocniej o tę ścianę. Kazać mu się nabić na mój miecz świetlny.  
     No, w takich okolicznościach na miejscu Huksa Connix chyba też byłaby Rey wdzięczna. Ale Bena robiło się jej jednak trochę bardziej żal. Bena znała od – od tak dawna.  
     — Rey nie zezwoli na twoją egzekucję.  
     — A. Rey. No jasne. Mogłem się spodziewać. Przecież nie  **generał Organa**.  
     — Nawet nie wiem, nie pytałam...  
     — Ja wiem — westchnął. — Pytałem. Lata temu.  
     Kaydel aż zmroziło. Głównie dlatego, że, uświadomiła sobie, tamten w to naprawdę wierzył  
     — Źle zrozumiałeś odpowiedź. Musiałeś... źle zrozumieć. Generał o nas wszystkich się tak troszczy, jest...  
     — Wysyła was, żebyście zginęli. Szalona troska. O mnie też się tak mniej więcej troszczyli.  
     — Ciemna Strona Mocy wypacza ci postrzeganie rzeczywistości, Ben — spróbowała łagodnie; to było jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie jej przyszło do głowy. — Źle to wszystko rozumiesz.  
     — Och, bynajmniej, Kaydel Ko Connix. Bynajmniej. To, co nazywacie Ciemną Stroną pozwoliło mi wreszcie patrzeć jasno. Widzieć prawdę. Ona jest nieprzyjemna — zniżył głos do szeptu; usta miał tak blisko szyby, że osiadał na niej jego oddech. — Bardzo. I dlatego ty, Rey, Dameron i cała reszta ją tak ochoczo i łatwiutko wypieracie. Wolicie umrzeć, niż na nią spojrzeć.  
     Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Miała wrażenie, że coś ją wciąga jakby w tył własnej głowy, żąda, żeby patrzeć na Bena i – nie sama nie wiedziała, co dalej. Słuchać, tak, ale, ale...  
     Byli w kopalniach. Moc tu nie działała. Tak przecież mówili.  
     — Jesteś chory — rzuciła słabo; odeszła od szyby. — Wpływ Snoke’a. Teraz, kiedy go nie ma, powoli dojdziesz do siebie.  
     — Generał ci tak powiedziała? Czy Rey? — wybuchnął śmiechem, rozłożył ręce. — Kaydel, droga przyjaciółko, czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto dochodzi do siebie? Pomyśl sama — znów syczał. — Wyciągnij wnioski. Pomyśl...  
     Komunikator Connix zadźwięczał. Poe. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nadawał na prywatnym kanale, to zapewne po prostu potrzebował, potrzebowali, towarzysza do wygłupów i picia, ale Kaydel skinęła Benowi głową, wymamrotała coś o obowiązkach – parsknął na to śmiechem, przynajmniej już normalniejszym – obróciła się na pięcie.  
     Spróbowała iść normalnie, jednak kiedy zaczął nucić, śpiewać, jeden z tych głupich przebojów ich młodości, zaczęła przyspieszać kroku, a do windy to już praktycznie wbiegła. Ręce, którymi wciskała przyciski, trochę się jej trzęsły.


	7. Indywidualne Konto Emerytalne (metafizyczne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po tumblrze krążyło takie cóś:
> 
> Hux: If I died, how much would you miss me?  
> Kylo: It’s cute how you think death can get you out of this relationship.
> 
> No, to było śmieszne. Znaczy, polski fandomie, fiat fik. Fakt, że bez romansu, no bo to małe ja i crack - z tego się da spirytualne porno zrobić, ale nie byłam w nastroju, wyjeżdżamy z rodzicami na wakacje, za kwadrans u mnie będą, to nie jest nastrój na pisanie porno (ale mam w pamięci). Tak, znaczy, crack. Malutki. Niecałe 1500 słów, pisane na szybko w ciągu tej godziny-półtorej, więc, no rozumiecie.

 

 

Heroiczna śmierć okazywała się najlepszym planem emerytalnym, jaki Hux mógł sobie wymarzyć. Po pierwsze, faktycznie wreszcie się wyspał. Po drugie, nikt mu wreszcie nie zawracał głowy. Po trzecie, nic się nie zmieniało, nie brudziło, nie psuło, nie wymagało jego uwagi. Było cicho. Szaro. Pusto. Spokojnie.  
     Z tej sielanki brutalnie go wyciągnięto. Wizgiem, świstem, wrażeniem, że ktoś próbuje wtłoczyć cię, łamiąc kości, do zbyt małej walizki. Albo nawet butelki. Wszystko cielesne nagle wróciło, łącznie ze stałym bólem głowy. A także pokładem Finalizera.  
     Był przykurzony.  
     Pokład. Finalizera. Przykurzony. Z paroma okruszkami, rysami od kółek droidów i plamkami pod ścianą. Pokład jego Finalizera.  
     Może minęły już wieki, spróbował sobie powiedzieć, ba, tysiąclecia i po prostu okręt leży w muzeum chwały imperium. Obiekty muzealne, wiadomo, są trochę nadgryzione zębem czasu. Tak jest. Tak być musi. To jedyne wytłuma…  
     — No jesteś wreszcie. Wiesz, ile cię musiałem wywoływać?  
     Tylko jeden głos we wszechświecie potrafił tak kapać urazą. Tylko jeden głos we wszechświecie potrafił być dosłownie odęty niczym książęce usteczka.  
     — Ren? Dlaczego na moim okręcie jest tak brudno?  
     Ren odruchowo spojrzał pod nogi. Zaraz uniósł wzrok.  
     — To mój okręt — prychnął, tym razem naprawdę wydymając wargi. — I nie jest brudno. Jest czysto. Normalnie, nie obsesyjnie czysto.  
     — Normą jest to, co ustalone w regulaminie. Osobiście go pisałem i ten okropny brak higieny — Hux czuł, że blednie z wściekłości; jako duch chyba nie powinien? — absolutnie się w nim nie mieści!  
     Ren wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Zmieni się normy. W zasadzie po to cię wywoływałem. Poniekąd.  
     — Zmieni się… — Huksa zatchnęło z oburzenia. On tu tylko umiera i zaraz takie, takie… godne Rdzenia rozpasanie. — Zamierzasz doprowadzić do kryzysu sanitarnego? Epidemii? Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś podwójnym agen…  
     — Trochę kurzu nikogo nie zabije.  
     — Dla kogoś całe życie wychowanego na statkach to nie jest „trochę kurzu”, Ren, to jest poważne zagrożenie alergologiczne…  
     — A faktycznie, przy każdym pobycie na powierzchni zaczynałeś kichać…  
     — …mogące wywołać szok… Słucham? Nie, nie zaczynałem. Brałem odczulacze.  
     — I nie dostałeś szoku anafilaktycznego. Ale na kichanie nie pomogło. Ha, teraz pamiętam, na Canto Bight po rozmowie z Edym dostałeś nawet wysypki od tego jego zwierzaczka. Wszystkie mundury poszły do utylizacji, bo pupilek akurat liniał.  
     Hux otworzył usta. Zamknął. Był, szlag niech to trafi, duchem. Ponad marnymi kłopotami, sprawami i docinkami żywych. Okaże trochę godności przystającej bytom metafizycznym.  
     — W każdym razie, przywołałem cię, bo mamy trochę… spraw biurokratycznych do omówienia.  
     Albo i nie okaże. Hux miał irytujące poczucie, że napinają się mu wszystkie mięśnie-których-już-dłużej-nie-posiadał.  
     — Pojęcie „wieczny odpoczynek” obiło ci się o uszy?  
     — Odpoczywałeś. Całe dwa tygodnie.  
     Dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie wystarczyły temu potworowi do zapuszczenia pokładu Finalizera. Gwiazdy.  
     To już nie twój problem, powiedział sobie Hux. Umarłeś. Masz chyba, szlag by to, jakieś prawa. Zażądaj powrotu do miłej szarej nicości.  
     — „Dwa tygodnie wiecznego odpoczynku” to jest pewne nadużycie semantyczne, Ren. Nawet ty musisz widzieć różnicę między…  
     — Nie zapominasz się aby? Z tym „Ren”?  
     Stare podania kłamały. Duchy wcale nie były niematerialne. Hux czuł teraz, bardzo materialnie, jak mu niemal pęka szkliwo na zębach. Od zgrzytania.  
     — Śmierć zwalnia ze służby. Nie jesteś już moim przełożonym.  
     — Zmieni się regulamin.  
     — Prawo nie działa wstecz. Zawsze mogę zażądać zaległego urlopu.  
     Ren zmarszczył brwi. Potem się nagle rozpogodził. Huksa natychmiast ogarnęły złe przeczucia. Zaświatowa intuicja.  
     — A u jakiej instancji? — Prawie zanucił. — Będziesz składał podania do Mocy? Obawiam się, że w kwestii bycia przywoływanym na ten padół jesteś całkowicie na mojej łasce, generale. Ale się nie przejmuj. Pomożesz mi tylko z paroma przetargami, umowami i wyceną, bo mam wrażenie, że chcą mnie oszukać na tym sprzęcie i krzesłach, i szlafroczkach… I w sumie ktoś musi ustalić grafiki. Sprzątania. Napraw. Tabelę kaloryczności zgodnie z najnowszymi opracowaniami dietetyków. zmieniły się w zeszłym tygodn…  
     — To jest — stwierdził Hux, nagle absolutnie spokojny; przynajmniej miał teraz rozeznanie w sytuacji. Strategiczne — piekło. Kara za Hosnian.  
     — Za żadne Hosnian, prędzej za to, że nie zostawiłeś nikogo kompetentnego na swoje miejsce — Ren mówił z urazą.  
     — Zostawiłem.  
     — Nikogo kompetentnego i mającego dostęp do wszystkich kluczowych organizacyjnych informacji. W zasadzie nie zostawiłeś połowy kluczowych informacji. W żadnej pisanej formie.  
     Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapisywał „kluczowe informacje organizacyjne” w jakiejkolwiek formie, nie byłby trudny w zastąpieniu i umarłby lata, nie tygodnie, temu. Chociaż teraz, posmakowawszy trochę wiecznego odpoczynku, Hux dochodził do wniosku, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie tę całą śmierć odkładał.  
     — No, to tutaj masz dokumentację. — Ren włączył przed nim trójwymiarową projekcję. — Nie radziłbym próbować strajku corelliańskiego. W końcu im szybciej skończysz, tym szybciej będziesz mógł wrócić w zaświaty. Nie chciałbyś spędzić następnych tygodni, patrząc na brudny pokład, prawda?  
  
  
Rozplątanie bałaganu, który narobili, o ile Hux się zorientował, Ren do spółki z Peaveyem, zajęło trzy dni. Trzy bite dni przebywania w duchowej formie w kwaterach Rena. Trzy bite dni znoszenia brudnej podłogi – i Hux nawet nie mógł jej umyć, próbował, bo te przeklęte plamki go rozpraszały, ale nie, tutaj oczywiście stare podania musiały mieć rację. Przenikał przez przedmioty.  
     Podłoga nie była najgorsza. Najgorsze było paradowanie Rena półnago. Ze splątanymi, mokrymi kudłami. Już nawet nago było lepsze, wtedy przynajmniej Hux nie dostawał szału na nieregulaminowe elementy stroju Najwyższego Przywódcy.  
     Ren wszelkie marudzenia zbywał oczywistym „to moje kwatery”, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że kogoś do tych kwater przywołał. Uwięził. Był, szlag by to, gospodarzem. Powinien okazać przynajmniej ociupinę manier.  
     Albo chociaż nie chrapać, sarkał Hux, chrapanie naprawdę rozprasza, a on ma tutaj roczny budżet do przejrzenia. Ren odpowiadał, oczywiście, że on nie chrapie, to Hux ma jakieś pośmiertne omamy. Nie słyszy też aby szumu deszczu albo innych takich?  
     Nie słyszał. Słyszał za to doskonale zgrzyt własnych, rzekomo niematerialnych zębów.  
  
  
     — Co znowu?  
     Urlop w niebycie był tym razem, na wyczucie Huksa, zdecydowanie krótszy. Generał nie zdążył nawet odespać.  
     — Nic. — Ren leżał rozwalony na łóżku, kołdrę miał oczywiście rozkopaną. — Po prostu nie mogę zasnąć. Sprawy Mocy. Nie zrozumiesz.  
     — Może jednak. Wiesz, jeden z nas jest teraz jednością z Mocą.  
     Ren spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
     — Ależ ty to wypierasz. Nieważne. Twoja poprzednia wizyta udowodniła, że lepiej mi się śpi, jak sobie tak… dyndasz obok.  
     — Dyndasz?  
     — W powietrzu. Pół metra nad ziemią. — Ren uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Wreszcie jesteś wyższy. Jutro mam ważne spotkanie, muszę być wyspany. Podyndaj… Dobrze, powiś. Posiedź. Sobie tutaj.  
     Huksowi opadła szczęka.  
     — Lepiej ci się śpi — upewnił się, bardzo powoli — kiedy widzisz, jak cierpię? Kiedy mnie torturujesz? Nawet po mojej śmierci?  
     Ren wzruszył ramionami. Wydął, oczywiście, wargi. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i… I tak, oczywiście drugie, po chwili – którą Hux spędził desperacko próbując, czy nie uda mu się jednak zmaterializować na tyle, żeby chwycić jakieś narzędzie mordu – zaczął chrapać.  
  
  
Po kilku kolejnych razach Hux był już gotów przepraszać Moc czy dowolną inną siłę wyższą za grzechy, zniszczenie Hosnian, pranie mózgu dzieciom i ogólnie pracę dla Porządku. Łuski spadły mu z oczu i rozumiał teraz, że nieważne, co się im w organizacji wydawało, siły wyższe nie były po ich stronie.  
     Inaczej na pewno dawno już podjęłyby interwencję w sprawie tak oczywistego łamania regulaminu wiecznego odpoczynku.  
     — Proste ścieżki Mocy nie są — nadpłynęło skądś, z niebytu, jakby od razu do duszy. — Z pierwszej ręki to wiem.  
     — Fanem standardowej gramatyki też nie, słyszę — palnął Hux odruchowo, zirytowany.  
     Od czasu, jak Ren zaczął go ściągać co najmniej raz w tygodniu, w innym nastroju nie bywał. Ale głos nie wydawał się urażony, nawet zachichotał. Parę innych mu zawtórowało.  
     — Nie ty jeden musisz znosić fochy mojego siostrzeńca. — Ten z kolei był pogodny. Skywalker, najwyraźniej. — A w ogóle wiesz, że pochodzimy z jednego sektora? Też pewnie oglądaliście milionowe powtórki przygód „Czterech klonów i droida”?  
     No owszem, oglądali. Sztandarowa produkcja Arkanis. Przebój, szlag by to, stulecia, a już na pewno czterech dekad. Hux miał nawet zabawkową miniaturkę tego dzielnego, walczącego z Separatystami transportera. Z figurkami w środku. Gadającymi.  
     — O ja cię. — Luke gwizdnął z podziwem. — Też bym taką chciał. Ale wujostwa nie było stać. Zresztą, na Tatooine chyba ich nawet nie reklamowali, nikt byliśmy odpowiednio bogatą grupą docelową.  
     — Kupiłbym ci takie. Kupiłbym ci całą fabrykę, gdyby nie czyjeś knowania.  
     A. Czyli to Vader. No w sumie. Jego pewnie Ren nachodził najczęściej.  
     — I sczezłbyś po ciemnej stronie — kolejny głos, tym razem przepełniony spokojnym, sytym siebie zadowoleniem. — Nie dziękuj, nie ma za co. Czysta przyjemność. A wracając do sprawy, Armitage, chłopcze…  
     — Nie mówcie tak do mnie.  
     Głos prychnął, ale nim Hux dowiedział się, co zmarli mistrzowie Jedi myślą o przerywaniu im w pół zdania – pewnie to samo, co on – wtrącił się Luke.  
     — Jasne, jasne. Słusznie. Też tego nie znoszę. Rzecz w tym, że zakładamy grupę wsparcia. Związek zawodowy. Duchów, zjaw, bytów niematerialnych i tak dalej. Niezależnie od strony, paru Mrocznych Lordów już się przyłączyło. Będziemy razem, ramię w ramię, walczyć o nasze prawa. Nie może być tak, że już nawet po śmierci wyspać się nie dają.  
     O, tu Hux przyznawał mu całkowitą rację. Co… krajan, przynajmniej sektorowy, to jednak krajan.  
     — Duchy wszystkich opcji łączcie się? — zaproponował.  
     — O. O. Mówiłem, zaprosić fanatyka. — Luke brzmiał jak rozpromieniony. — I patrzcie, od razu nam wymyślił hasło!


	8. Suwerennie, desperacko, w głębię (i na pysk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisałam to w środku 8dniowego - ciągiem - tygodnia pracy. Tak, osiem dni z rzędu bez przerwy. Przed wakacyjnym wyjazdem. Cytując komentarz z tamtego momentu "Jestem, znaczy, bardzo dzielna i piszę, co chcę, mój buhdel i nawet mi się retorycznie pytać nie chce".
> 
> Znaczy, pisałam też teoretycznie to, co chce nibi-nix, bo to są jej prompty. Cytując znowu: "Tym razem te całusowe, które /miały być krótkimi drabble’ami, moja droga podświadomości i to by się nawet dało jako drabble, tak naprawdę, więc/ - więc, odparła moja droga podświadomość, jesteśmy tuż za połową 8-dniowego cyklu pracy vel nie mamy weekendu, a przycięcie prawie 1500 słów do drabble - samodyscyplina potrzebna do dopasowania konceptu - jest wyczerpująca". 
> 
> No, prompty całusowe, skoro dla nibiś, to wiecie z kim (chociaż akurat tutaj wyszło, jak poprzednio, w sumie idealnie platonicznie), improwizowane dosłownie /teraz/ i na jednym posiedzeniu, więc wicie rozumicie. Leia trochę jakby przechodzi na ciemną stronę Mocy i pewnie w tym uniwersum jeszcze parę promptów się wydarzy. Ach, tak, ja oczywiście “pocałunki” wybitnie naciągam, jak to zwykle przy mnie i promptach.
> 
> Rzeczony prompt - [to kiss] as a yes.

 

Dzień był niesamowicie piękny. Rano padało, wieczorem już nie, niebo czyściutkie, powietrze jak kryształ, przyjemnie, delikatnie wilgotne, pachnące zielenią. Wszystko pięknie. Jak to zwykle przy katastrofach.  
       Ben stanął naprzeciwko ich wszystkich, Rey nie zdołała go jeszcze powstrzymać, rzucił nią prawie nieprzytomną na ścianę, pogruchotał Chewie’emu kości, Poe się szarpał, ranny, Chewie charczał, Rey spróbowała coś wyszeptać, Ben ją uniósł i poddusił, jak Vader wtedy jej obstawę, tuż przed torturami, tuż przed Alderaanem – i w Lei coś pękło. Coś się jej… nałożyło. Widziała tysiące rzeczy na raz.  
       Albo może po prostu przestała się łudzić. Zrozumiała, że za moment Ben powie Rey to samo, co ojciec, każe przywlec droidy i ją torturować, żeby zdobyć informacje o tych paru sojusznikach, których Ruch Oporu jeszcze miał, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie ukryli teksty Jedi i te kilkoro władających Mocą dzieci, Ben przystawi Lei, Poe’emu, im wszystkim blastery do głowy, Rey będzie musiała wybierać i cokolwiek powie, cokolwiek zrobi, to będzie źle i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, i będzie musiała z tym żyć już zawsze, to wszystko się powtórzy, a obiecywali sobie przecież, zaraz po Alderaanie, powtarzali jak mantrę, nigdy więcej, wszystko, byleby nigdy więcej.  
       I tyle im z tego przyszło. Wola, kurwa, Mocy.  
       Coś w niej tylko wybuchło. Jak Alderaan. Jak wcześniej, kiedy dryfowała w próżni i wiedziała, że powinna umrzeć, że to nienaturalne, wbrew woli, porządkowi świata, żyć – i powiedziała sobie, że na to plwa. Może tak naprawdę to wtedy, nie teraz, nie przy przepływie Mocy tak silnym, że miała wrażenie, że pali jej paznokcie, kiedy trzaskała (och, dosłownie, tam były błyskawice) tym małym, bezczelnym, niewdzięcznym, rozkapryszonym gówniarzem o ścianę, raz po raz, nawet nie zauważając, jak odrzuca na boki tych marnych żołnierzyków, którzy spróbowali się rzucić mu pomóc, może to wcale nie przy tym przeszła na ciemną stronę, tylko już w tej kosmicznej pustce. Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc. Trzeba się godzić ze stratą.  
       Aha. Pewnie. Takiego wała.  
       Później odkryje, że kiedy ci idioci spróbowali strzelić, zgniotła wszystkie blastery w hangarze, wszystkie, co do jednego, potem działka myśliwców, potem, praktycznie tego nie zauważając, po prostu idąc dalej, bo mogła, bo musiała, bo nigdy więcej, zmiażdżyła transportery, czekające przed bazą. Oraz AT-AT, nienawidziła AT-ATów. To durne działko, które z sobą przytargali, znowu, jak nad Crait – nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej – to durne działko też.  
       To wszystko przyjdzie pójdzie, w raportach, opowieściach, katalogach. Teraz nawet tego nie zauważyła. Nie zauważyła, że cała baza zamienia się w chaos splątanych, pękających, roztapiających się elementów, że oto wszystko staje się mgławicą, miejscem formowania – weź materię i stwórz, co zechcesz, śpiewała jej Moc, możesz zostać matką nie tego nieudanego bachora, a gwiazd, systemów, światów – nie widziała nic aż do momentu, kiedy pchnęła Bena na ścianę ponownie, a ta się zawaliła.  
       Wtedy dopiero do niej doszło. Coś. Trochę. Przestraszyła się, że zrobi niechcący krzywdę Rey czy Chewie’emu, poleciała do niego sprawdzić, czy jeszcze oddycha. Moc podobno potrafiła leczyć.  
        Zaraz dokona kolejnego odkrycia: że ten niewdzięczny smarkacz uniósł dłoń i spróbował, mała gnida, ją zabić. Żadnej elegancji, po prostu przyciągnął Mocą miecz świetlny, aktywował, zamierzał w nią rzucić. Była skupiona na Chewie’em, miała małe pole manewru, mogłaby nie zdążyć zareagować.  
       I wtedy Hux podjął, pierwszy raz w tym swoim podłym żywocie, słuszną decyzję. A przynajmniej rozsądną.  
       Znaczy, wyjął ten swój śmieszny nożyk. Rzucił pierwszy. Przyszpilił Benowi łapę do podłogi. Miecz się odtoczył, wrzask przyciągnął uwagę Lei – upewniła się tym razem, że Ben już na pewno straci przytomność – a pieprzony generał wykazał się trzeźwością umysłu i szybko przypomniał, że Leia jest córką Vadera. Oni chętnie za krwią Vadera pójdą. Zwłaszcza że ich statki transportowe, jeśli dobrze rozumie spanikowane raporty radiowe, już się do niczego nie nadają.  
       Powiedziała mu, że jeszcze jedno słowo o Vaderze, a ich okręty na orbicie też się do niczego nie będą nadawały. Nie była pewna, czy blefuje. Oni najwyraźniej po tym małym popisie też nie, bo nawet nie spróbowali sprawdzać, grzecznie poszli za przykładem dowódcy. Stanęli na baczność. Zasalutowali. Spuścili oczy. A Hux, jak to szuja, zauważył, że sala medyczna Ruchu Oporu wymaga nieco remontu, za to na okrętach mają najnowocześniejszy sprzęt.  
       Chewie miał pogruchotane niemal wszystkie kości. Kochany Chewie. Rey ledwo oddychała, miała coś nie tak z krtanią, bez Mocy pewnie by już nie żyła, Dameron i inni byli ranni. Nawet jeśli Leia ostatecznie opuściła w tym hangarze jasną stronę, to nie zamierzała przechodzić na ciemną. Nie mogłaby ich wszystkich zostawić. Nie chciała ich wszystkich zostawiać.  
       A ta banda terrorystów proponowała. Pieprzony Rzeźnik Hosnian się po prostu trząsł ze strachu, wyczuwała przez Moc, za nim cała ta ich armia. Może nic dziwnego, bo pół pomieszczenia się praktycznie topiło, rozpadało, ich transport poszedł w białe karły, stali naprzeciwko siły, która właśnie hangar zdemolowała. Salutowali. Bali się. Oferowali. Gdyby teraz podeszła, poderżnęła Huksowi gardło, zmiażdżyła Mocą tchawicę, rzuciła, że to za Hosnian, ale dobra, resztę was biorę, panowie, zapewne odetchnęliby z ulgą i uznali, że to w sumie bardzo dobry interes. Tani. Jak za darmo.  
       Ale Leia zawsze była najpierw politykiem. Władcą. Konspiratorem. Kombinowała. Zabicie człowieka, który właśnie jej pomógł, który pierwszy oddał się do dyspozycji – to będzie źle wyglądać. Trzeba nagradzać służbę. Rozsądek. Refleks. No i jednak, w Lei odezwały się czasy Rebelii, każdego można przyjąć, jeśli się wykaże, wszyscy jesteśmy po Imperialnych Akademiach i Senatach. A Hux wytrącił Benowi broń z ręki.  
       Marzyła kiedyś, że zostanie kanclerzem demokratycznej Republiki. Planowała. Klaskaliby wtedy, wstali z miejsc, gratulowali, cieszyli się. Wieczorem urządziłoby się przyjęcie, najpierw takie dla najbliższy. A proszę, co dostała od Mocy – wojskowe saluty, baczność, przerażenie. Bandę tchórzliwych zbrodniarzy.  
       Cóż, trudno, w polityce, konspirze, na wojnie, w kasynie, przy szmuglu – czyli praktycznie zawsze, w końcu powiedzenie powtarzali i rodzice, i Han – gra się tak, jak idzie karta.  
       O, proszę, Hux nie wstrzymał drgnięcia policzka, zacisnął pięści, kiedy stanęła dosłownie centymetry od niego. Pewnie cudem się nie cofnął. Leia nawet bez Mocy czułaby napięcie. Dobrze. Dobrze. W końcu mogła im wszystkim spuścić sufit, gdzie tam, niebo, na głowy.  
       — Rozumiem, że przysięgacie? — Nie będzie się bawić w żadnej durne, nadane sobie przez te dzieci tytuły. — Oddajecie się w komendę?  
       Skinął głową, szybko, ostro. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy trzask pękającej skóry rękawiczek. To aż zabawne było, doprawdy, ile ta mała szuja miała czelności, ale Lei się jednak spieszyło. Stan Chewie’ego się nie poprawiał.  
       Syknęła.  
       — Tak jest, pani generał. — Hux się zaraz poprawił. — Dowódco. Przywódco. Jakkolwiek…  
       — Bez żadnych kompromisów czy negocjacji, czy sojuszy?  
       — Tak jest.  
       — Uznajecie moje dowództwo? Bezdyskusyjne i wyłączne?  
       — Tak. jest. Najwyższa. Przywódczyni. Dowódco. Pani generał. — Prawie się dławił, kiedy mówił i nie był pewien, jakich też terminów ona sobie życzy, naprawdę arcyzabawne, ale nie miała czasu; zakląskała językiem i drań się dosłownie _za-dławił_ , wyrzucając: — Przysięgamy. Przysięgam.  
       To może nawet zapewnię wam, skurwysyny, transport. Może będziecie przydatni.  
       — I śmiesz przysięgać wierność — syknęła cicho, tak cicho, żeby inni nie słyszeli — jakbyś wysadzał układ planetarny? Z góry?  
       Teraz na pewno trzasnęła skóra rękawiczek. Trzasnął też (możliwe, że nieco przez Leię Mocą popchnięty, całkiem niechcący, jakby w odruchowej odpowiedzi, lustrzanym odbiciu) durastalowy filar podtrzymujący sufit. Hux się wzdrygnął - pół tej jego armijki się wzdrygnęło, Leia miała niepokojące wrażenie, że drgnął też Poe i reszta Ruchu Oporu, a przecież oni nie musieli się jej bać – a potem, kontynuując ciąg decyzji samozachowawczych, uklęknął.  
       Leia wolała nie nazywać tego sytego, zadowolonego z siebie uczucia, które rozlało się jej w piersi. Wystarczyło jej, że pomagało w kontrolowaniu Mocy, że tak długo, jak je ma w sobie, żaden filar jej niechcący nie trzaśnie.  
       — Bardzo słuszny strategicznie wybór, mała gnido. Opłaci ci się — szepnęła, wyciągając dłoń; światło odbiło się w kamieniach szlachetnych, mrugające, rozhuśtane, to przez ten filar i uszkodzenia wywołane starciem z Benem. — Wiesz, co dalej, prawda? Tylko nie dotnij mi skóry, brzydzę się tobą. — Znów nim telepnęło; uśmiechnęła się. — Wolisz buty? Ja nie, trudniej je wyczyścić.  
       Równie dobrze mogłaby go chyba dusić, tak miał, Moc jej podpowiadała, zaciśnięte gardło, tak bliski był wymiotów, mdliła go, szuję, pycha i lęk, kiedy pochylił głowę – nisko, bo Leia prawie nie uniosła dłoni, pomału (poczuła ciepło wypuszczanego oddechu, powiedziała sobie, że drań wstrzymuje nudności, powiedziała sobie, że to napięcie, które rozwinęło się jak kwiat w jej ciele, to wstręt) – i ucałował królewskie, jeszcze z domu, pierścienie.  
       

(Wtedy faktycznie się brzydziła, myślała o stanie Rey i Chewie’ego, myślała, jak najszybciej przemieścić ich wszystkich na okręty Porządku, jak opanować pewny bunt tamtych załóg, jak nie dopuścić do buntu żołnierzy, których zostawi na powierzchni – wtedy nie pchnęła palców, nie rozbiła Huksowi warg, nie podrapała ostrymi szlifami podniebienia. Nie wtedy.)  
         
       


	9. Marzanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że może powinnam zrobić osobny kramik na Leię z Huksem. No ale na razie nie ma, więc tutaj.
> 
> Dla nibiś, to prompta [to kiss] to control
> 
> A, Leia jest sobie tutaj po ciemnej stronie mocy. Albo przynajmniej daleko od jasnej. W sumie można potraktować jako kontynuację poprzedniego rozdziału, aleeee wiecie, to takie naciąganie małego ja, żeby jakoś uporządkować mroczno-Leiusiowe uniwersum.

Hux ni to jęknął, ni to zaskamlał, kiedy Leia położyła dłoń między jego łopatkami. Na środku, wyglądało nawet w miarę symetrycznie, mimo tego, że bark miał wybity przez podwieszania, a siniaki i krew też nie chciały się rozkładać idealnie równomiernie. W zasadzie tylko poparzenia tworzyły w miarę równą linię, punkty wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż na sam dół pleców, gdzie rozchodziły się w pięć długich, czerwonych jak surowe mięso linii, zakończonych kołami. Taki charakterystyczny wzór. Układ Hosnian.  
        — Zadziałało — oznajmiła Leia.  
        Przez chwilę odpowiedzią były jedynie szybkie, płytkie oddechy. Potem Hux obrócił głowę.  
        — Jak? — wychrypiał. — Dane. Ilość energii, straty, zmiany w struk…  
        — Trochę zajmie, nim zdobędziemy takie detale. Ale zadziałało. Wiem... widziałam to. Przyciąganie czarnej dziury zmalało, da się teraz łapać na jej granicy energię. Przesyłać dalej. Wyrzut związany ze zmianą… wiązań międzycząsteczkowych… nie spowodował zniszczeń w zamieszkałej części galaktyki, twoje kolektory faktycznie przejęły większość zniszczeń. Aczkolwiek możliwe, że klimat kilku pobliskich układów się zmieni na cieplejszy, trochę energii i światła jednak nam uciekło. Wdrożymy profilaktycznie programy pomocowe. Postawimy żagle słoneczne i kolektory na trasie.  
        Spróbował się podnieść. Natychmiast z sykiem znowu opadł na materac. Leia obudziła droida medycznego, kazała podać bactę, nastawić kości.  
        — Użyłabym Mocy, ale jestem chyba… Nie jestem nadal dość stabilna. Nie wiem, czy mam siłę. Kontrolę. Manipulowanie czarnymi dziurami okazało się wyczerpujące.  
        Hux wymruczał jaką onomatopeję. Zaraz przeszła w przekleństwo, bo droid zaczął nakładanie żelów i opatrunków.  
        — Przykro mi, że musiałam ci zadać tyle bólu. Tak długo.— Leia nawet nie bawiła się w wypełnianie głosu udawanym żalem, ale zanurzyła Huksowi palce w mokre od potu, skołtunione włosy. Przeczesała. Raz, drugi, trzeci, stały, spokojny ruch. — Ale wiesz przecież, jak działa. Moc potrzebuje paliwa. Jasnej Strony by nam raczej nie starczyło. Musiałam mieć pewność. Siły. Opanowania. Wolałam mieć zapas niż…  
        Skinął minimalnie głową. Bacta i środki przeciwbólowe pieniły się w ranach.  
        — W porządku — wyszeptał. — Nie ma znaczenia. Grunt, że działa. — Dał radę odwrócić głowę tym razem, chociaż wciąż z paskudnym skrzywieniem; droid zapiszczał alarmująco. — Nie ma już niczego… Możemy wszystko. Wszystko. Opanowaliśmy czarne dziury. Galaktyki, mgławice, to wszystko…  
        Fanatyzm w jego oczach błyszczał bardziej niż te przeklęte supernowe, od których drań zaczynał. Ale Lei w takiej chwili mimo wszystko gorzko by go było gasić, uświadamiać, że chociaż wydarzenie jest naukowo ciekawe, że chociaż tania energia to owszem, łakomy kąsek dla biznesu, to samą energią, czystą siłą, nie naprawi się wszechświata. Tak można go tylko zniszczyć.  
        — Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Na razie sfalsyfikowaliśmy teorię i część praktyki. To, owszem, na pewno przejdzie do historii inżynierii.  
        Ostatnie zdanie było specjalnie dla tego skurwysyna. Mimo wszystko on to zaprojektował, on grzecznie współpracował z Leią i pomagał jej zmieniać galaktykę na lepsze. Niech ma, niech wie, że zostanie zapamiętany nie tylko jak ludobójca.  
        Oczywiście, szlag by to, przypomniało się jej. Zacisnęła zęby, ale nie palce. Droid buczał cicho.  
        — Myślę, że następnym razem lepiej będzie użyć strachu.  
        Hux zesztywniał.  
        — Nie. Wolę…  
        — Wiem, skarbie, wiem. — Westchnęła, zakląskała językiem, jeszcze spowolniła ruch dłoni w jego włosach, wykonała cały ten pokaz przejętej czułości; to nie było kłamstwo, nie do końca. — Ale nie mogę, nie możemy ryzykować. Twoje obrażenia są zbyt duże, niewiele więcej i mogłaby ci się stać prawdziwa krzywda, coś nieodwracalnego. A przy tej… Kiedy używa się tyle Mocy… Trudno się opanować. Zwłaszcza mnie. — Zwłaszcza na tobie. — Nigdy nie przeszłam szkolenia. Nie chcę się skrzywdzić, nie naprawdę, przecież wiesz.  
        Parsknął śmiechem. Natychmiast urwał z sykiem. Leia potrząsnęła głową, pochyliła się, pocałowała go w czubek ucha. Hux mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na wiele, ból, wyczerpanie, adrenalina, to wszystko obniżało kontrolę i nie było w tym jego winy, a Leia nie zamierzała być niesprawiedliwą. Niesprawiedliwość służy Ciemnej Stronie. Albo dyktaturom.  
        — Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to uwierz przynajmniej polityce. Interesom — szepnęła. — Nikt inny nie pokieruje tymi projektami. Nikt inny nie wymyśli, jak zmieniać galaktykę, nikt nie będzie miał wizji. — Tak naprawdę paru by się pewnie znalazło, galaktyka była wszak szeroka, ale nie o prawdę tu chodziło; na pochlebstwa Hux reagował lepiej niż dzieci. — Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na utratę ciebie. Nawet czysto pragmatycznie. A są przecież jeszcze — pocałowała go znowu, dłużej, przeciągnęła językiem wzdłuż małżowiny; droid zaterkotał z niezadowoleniem, bo zasłaniała mu kawałek barku, który właśnie zamierzał opatrzyć — względy emocjonalne. Już, mały, proszę — to ostatnie rzuciła, odsuwając się, do droida.  
        Nadąsane prychnięcie przeszło Huksowi w westchnienie, a zaraz potem świst wciągane z przekleństwem powietrza, bo robocik dotknął, najwyraźniej, głębszego urazu przy łopatce. Mężczyzna chwycił Leię za rękę i pozwoliła mu, nawet trochę roztkliwiona, zaczęła gładzić kciukiem jego kłykcie.  
        — Mogłabyś — spróbował po chwili, krztusząc się na co drugim słowie; powieki miał zaciśnięte — wykorzystywać kogoś innego do. Wiesz. Całej tej Mocy. Kontroli i wywoływania, choćby. Więźniów. Nawet szturmowców, jeśli wolisz. Używać. Nie musisz mnie. Tak pragmatycznie patrząc. Czysto.  
        — Nie oni wydali rozkaz zniszczenia Hosnian,  g e n e r a l e.  
        Zawsze miała nadzieję, cień śladu okruszka nadziei tak właściwie, że Hux w końcu spróbuje się obronić, wyłgać, że powie, przyzna – przecież prawdę, przecież wiedziała, od Finna, od tłumnie nawróconych członków Porządku – że to ostatecznie wcale nie była jego decyzja. Że rozkaz koniec końców został wydany przez Snoke’a, a on musiał się podporządkować, niezależnie od woli, której zresztą, Leia chyba wie, był absolutnie pełen. Zapału nawet. Ale tak czy inaczej decyzja została podjęta wyżej.  
        Zawsze miała nadzieję, że drań w końcu wybierze próbę ucieczki od cierpienia, że będzie wreszcie, jak normalna istota, wolał nie przejść do historii jako największy dotychczasowy ludobójca niż przejść i znosić – to wszystko, co było sprawiedliwie, żeby robiła tylko jemu. Ale nie, nie, nie, nadzieja zawsze okazywała się płonna.  
        Teraz też. Hux tylko skinął minimalnie głową, mruknął jakieś sardoniczne „a, tak, oczywiście”, przycisnął twarz do pościeli. Trzymał Leię tak mocno, że pierścionki wbijały się jej w skórę. Niemniej, to on tu cierpiał, nawet jeśli uczciwie, w zgodzie z prawem i sumieniem – Lei, Mocy, galaktyki – więc nawet nie spróbowała zabrać dłoni, syknąć, rozluźnić jego palców. Nadal gładziła mu włosy i powoli, powoli tajała.  
        Potęga, emocja, to, co bliskie może Ciemnej Stronie nigdy nie były dla niej jak ogień. Ogień, supernowe, podobne błyskotki jak z taniego targu, świecidełka dla dzieci, to było Huksa czy Bena. Może nawet Vadera, chociaż to, co z niego pamiętała, przypominało raczej zastygłą lawę. Skorupa, a pod wstrzymywana siła. I cóż, Leia mierzyła się z nieprzyjemną prawdą, że jej przypadła siła – wola – tego samego rodzaju. Lodowate opanowanie. Obowiązek, konieczność, zdystansowane spojrzenie władcy czy stratega. Im dalej sięgała, im więcej mogła, tym jej było zimnej.  
        Teraz tajała. Hux miał ciepłą skórę, zbyt ciepłą – gorączka, oczywiście, od obrażeń, leki jeszcze jej całkiem nie zbiły, skóra rozgrzana krwią i zapaleniem – żył, oddychał, jego zaciśnięta kurczowo dłoń ogrzewała Lei nawet te pierścionki. Mieli te czarne dziury. Wszystko się powiodło. Wszystko się im powiedzie, jeszcze. Wreszcie. Może oboje byli zmęczeni przegrywaniem, wbijaniem wzroku w podłogę, kiedy przemawiali głupcy.  
        — Już w porządku. — Odsunęła delikatnie droida; Moc, którą teraz przywołała, była jak wesoły trzask iskier, Han, Luke, dwa słońca Tatooine, stos pogrzebowy Vadera i Imperium. — Już mogę.  
        Całowała każdą ranę, oparzenie, siniec, każdy centymetr uzdrawianego ciała, czuła, jak Moc przechodzi jej z warg na skórę, przenika do mięśni, naczyń krwionośnych, kości, do każdej komórki. Cudzy ból osiadał jej z kolei na wargach jak trucizna podana na brzegu pucharu, i mdliło ją nagle, bo dzieciaka przecież tak bolało, a był taki dzielny, w zasadzie nawet oddany, w zasadzie nawet uważający, że układ z Leią i tak jest najlepszym, jaki mu się przydarzył, Leię przynajmniej obchodziły jego pomysły, Leia z nimi przynajmniej rozmawiała i gładziła włosy po torturach. Wątpliwe, żeby w galaktyce, przynajmniej na szczytach władzy, udało się mu trafić lepiej.  
        — To jest przecież dla twojej chwały, twojego miejsca w historii, to wszystko twoje plany i twój tryumf. — W tej chwili to praktycznie nie było kłamstwo. — Przecież wiesz, musisz wiedzieć… Nie, nie, nie ma mowy, następnym razem wykorzystam strach. — Usłyszała jego protesty nim jeszcze oddech napełnił mu klatkę piersiową. — Przykro mi, kochanie, skarbie, przykro mi, ale nie mogłabym sobie wybaczyć, gdyby coś się stało mojemu — prawie powiedziała „głównemu inżynierowi”, lecz kolejna fala mdłości skłoniła ją do ustępstwa, złagodzenia —  g e n e r a ł o w i.


	10. Strasznie już być tym królem chcę!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst z mojego pojedynku z Andromedą, która była tak cudowna i spełniła moje marzenie o kimś innym piszącym Huksiątko z Leią - no, jest komizm, więc fik leci do kramiku, nie ma co mnożyć forumowych bytów. ;)
> 
> Tytuł ukradziono, oczywiście, z innego klasyka Disneya.
> 
> Warunki pojedynku:  
> Fandom: Gwiezdne Wojny  
> Temat: Hux i Leia spiskują razem, żeby przywrócić Kylo na łono rodziny  
> Chcemy: uciążliwych paparazzi  
> Nie chcemy: śmierci Lei ani Huksa  
> Długość: min. 500 słów

     — O. — Jeśli Leia była zdziwiona, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać; Poe w tym momencie szczerze ją podziwiał, bo jemu szczęka opadła z głuchym klekotem na podołek. — Musisz być naprawdę przerażony, mały szczurku, skoro dzwonisz do mnie.  
     Hux z kolei dał radę się nie skrzywić, to jednak Dameron podziwiał znacznie mniej — Hux miał szansę się emocjonalnie przygotować i nie spodziewał się chyba ciepłego powitania?  
     — Gdybyś widziała teraz swojego syna, też byś była przerażona — prychnął generał.  
     Znaczy, Leia zawsze podkreślała, że oni tutaj w Ruchu Oporu nie uznają tytułów Najwyższego Porządku, czyli nie „generał”, a „przywódca bandy poimperialnych terrorystów”. Tak właśnie. Niestety, przy zalewie propagandy, której Dameron, z powodu braków kadrowych pełniący obecnie również funkcję „analityka medialnego”, musiał wysłuchiwać, to „generał” bardzo się wżerało w umysł. Starał się przynajmniej dodawać cudzysłów w myślach za każdym razem, gdy się mu „generał” o generale... no właśnie... o Hugsie pomyślało.  
     Leia tymczasem westchnęła, pokręciła głową i przerwała połączenie.  
     — Do starszych nie mówi się per „ty”. Zaraz spróbuje znowu — oznajmiła ze spokojnym uśmiechem ciut zdziwionej grupie żołnierzy. — Musi mieć interes, skoro się tak naraża. A teraz zmykajcie, pogadamy sobie z chłopcem na spokojnie i bez świadków. Lepiej, żebyście nie słyszeli, jak dama w moim wieku potrafi kląć.  
  
  
     — Najwyższy Przywódco, Naczelny Wodzu i Dowódco Zjednoczonych...  
     — Darujżeż sobie tę szopkę. O co chodzi?  
     Ren miał nadzieję, że Hux, zapytany wprost, nie mogąc wyłgać się girlandami propagandy, straci impet, zacuka się, bąknie jakąś bardziej kwiecistą wersję „o nic” i pójdzie precz. Ale nie.  
     — Zbliżają się Święta.  
     — Jak co roku.  
     Nigdy dotychczas ich specjalnie w Porządku nie obchodzono. Nawet Dzień Imperium odhaczano dwiema przemowami więcej oraz dodatkową dawką propagandy.  
     — Czas spotkań... przebaczania...  
     — A, myślisz, że przestanę ci wypominać tę hecę nad D’Qar? Nie ma mowy.  
     Ha, teraz to Hux się porządnie zacukał. Bardzo dobrze. Ren nie miał czasu na sentymenty. Przeszłość powinna umrzeć, nie ma co płakać nad złamanymi żebrami i generał nie oczekuje chyba, że on go będzie przepraszał za wszystko, co mu robił przed pierwszym kaffem. To Huksa własna wina, skoro się między Rena sen — zbyt krótki — a kaff wpychał.  
     — Czas dla rodziny — wypalił tymczasem generał.  
     Renowi trochę odebrało mowę. Że niby Hux się czuł... samotny? Próbował tkać jakieś więzi? Nie dajcież Mocy chciał zapewnić sobie odpoczynek od bycia rzucanym po ścianach — przez łóżko?  
     — Sądzę, że dezercja FN-2197 ukazała nam luki w dotychczasowym systemie szkolenia. Poczucie lojalności oparte tylko na racjonalnej łączeniu sił w walce w te same ideały nie jest, niestety, wystarczające. Myślę, że gdybyśmy spróbowali je podeprzeć motywacją bardziej prymitywną, emocjonalną...  
     — Myślę, że nie mielibyśmy żadnego z tych problemów, gdybyśmy używali klonów.  
     — Ale nie mamy klonów, a wyhodowanie nowych trochę zajmie. Co najmniej pięć lat. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ofensywę prowadzimy teraz, nie wydaje mi się, by...  
     — Tak, bo oczywiście nie potrafiłeś nawet zadbać o plan B, na wypadek, gdyby ze szturmowcami bis nam nie wyszło.  
     — To akurat nie była jeszcze moja decyzja. Kiedy zaczynaliśmy opierać nasz system na rekrutach, nie dysponowaliśmy środkami finansowymi pozwalającymi na rozpoczęcie programu klonowania. Jeśli sobie życzysz, Najwyższy Przywódco, to oczywiście rozpoczniemy je teraz. — Mina Huksa wskazywała bardzo wyraźnie, że uważa to za marnowanie pieniędzy. — Niemniej sądzę, że zapewnienie nam sprawnej armii w okresie przejściowym jest równie istotne.  
     — Pewnie. A do zapewniania nam sprawnej armii potrzebujemy prymitywnych emocji. Zajmij się tym, skoro nagle masz ochotę postudiować ludzkie uczucia — Ren zamierzał prychnąć ironicznie, ale pod koniec zdania coś go tknęło. — Postudiować prymitywne emocje, które są podstawą używania Mocy. I które ja, jako jej wybraniec, odczuwam w dwójnasób. Oczywiście. — Niemal poklepał blednącego i już na zaś przesadnie dławiącego się generała po głowie; „niemal”, bo nie zamierzał ubabrać rąk brylantyną. — Ty masz jednak talent do pakowania się na ściany. Ups. Nie chciałem tak mocno. Pardon, widzisz,  **emocje**.  
  
  
     — On mnie zabije.  
     — Cóż znaczy jeden wojskowy przy miliardach cywilnych ofiar na Hosnian Prime? Ale masz, golnij sobie. — Leia pchnęła w stronę Huksa własnego drinka.  
     Hux posłusznie golnął. Poczerwieniał i oczy mu wyszły z orbit, ale się nie zakrztusił. Najpewniej dlatego, że nie był w stanie złapać oddechu. Leia nawet nie ukrywała śmiechu — i proszę, Hux wziął następny łyk, tym razem już bez żadnych sensacji. Czyli umiał pić porządny alkohol, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po prostu przemytniczej mieszanki po kolorowym drinku z palemką, parasolką oraz brokatem na krawędzi szkła.  
     — Tylko mi nie wychłepcz całego. Zamówię ci drugi, jak chcesz.  
     — I tak ja płacę.  
     — Trudno, żeby kobieta płaciła za potajemne schadzki z młodymi mężczyznami. Zwłaszcza takimi, którzy mają do niej interes. Wiesz, jak trudno przychodzi mi się z tym rozstać? To pamiątki...  
     — Sądząc po stanie kości pamięci, to przechowywałaś je na samym dnie metalowej skrzynki. Zapewne licząc, że się jej zapomni przy którejś ewakuacji.  
     Cóż, w zasadzie nawet nie „licząc”, a kilkukrotnie celowo pomijając pudełko w rozkazach. Niestety, C-3PO i R2-D2 zawsze o nim pamiętali. C-3PO ze względów sentymentalnych, R2-D2 — operacyjno-propagandowych. Nie można było dopuścić, wywodził mały droid, by szpiedzy albo dziennikarze dorwali się do tej ściśle tajnej zawartości.  
     — Myślisz, że to wystarczy? — Sądząc z tonu głosu Hux doskonale wiedział, że nie, i potrzebował tylko, a to dobre, sztucznego podtrzymania nadziei.  
     Jaka szkoda, że Lei nie obchodziło, czy drań doczeka poranka.  
     — Bynajmniej. Ale tak, przyłapałeś mnie, właściwie to jestem zadowolona, mogąc się pozbyć tych śmieci. To co z tym następnym drinkiem?  
  
  
Kylo zdębiał. Szok wyzuł go z jakichkolwiek emocji, co z kolei pozostawiło go przejściowo bezbronnym, bez Mocy — o ile nie użyłby technik wyuczonych jeszcze przez Skywalkera, a tak nisko upadać nie zamierzał — i jedynie ten fakt uratował Huksowi życie. Inaczej Przywódca wyrwałby mu chyba kręgosłup. Na odległość. Nieważne, jak wielka owa odległość by była, Hux mógłby się znajdować choćby i na sąsiednim okręcie.  
     Główne projektory Porządku, zwykle wyświetlające codzienne zalecenia, normy oraz propagandę, tym razem ukazywały splendor familijnego szczęścia. Zwyczaje świąteczne na różnych planetach galaktyki. Rodziny szturmowców przesyłające pozdrowienia — to to w ogóle było dozwolone? Kylo sądził dotąd, że wszelkie więzi rodzinne są zrywane w momencie, gdy tylko dzieciaki są brane do Organizacji! — przyjaciół wymieniających się prezentami, rozliczne tradycyjne potrawy... Słowem, ckliwość, tani sentymentalizm, banał, aż by się chciało powiedzieć „typowy Hux”, gdyby nie to, że typowo Hux był daleki od choćby jednej pozytywnej myśli o rodzinie. Ren wiedział, w końcu czasem z nudów mu te myśli podczytywał.  
     Jedynym naprawdę typowym dla Porządku elementem była ich propagandowa czcionka, wytłuszczona i zawsze w majuskule, wzywająca Szturmowców, Oficerów a nawet Personel Administracyjno-Techniczny (znaczy, sprzątaczki) do pamiętania, że to jest właśnie to, o co walczą. O spokojny, syty, szczęśliwy, beztroski byt dla swoich najbliższych. O ich prawo do świętowania. Bronią Galaktyki przed chaosem tudzież gwałtem.  
     To byłoby zaskakujące, ale jeszcze nie tak, by pozbawić Rena dostępu do Mocy. Elementem szoku dość wielkiego, by wepchnąć Najwyższego Przywódcę w łapy otępienia, był fakt, że ktoś wrzucił do owego migoczącego kolażu także jego zdjęcia. Prywatne, a juści. Rodzinne, a juści. Z dzieciństwa.  
     Rodzice to jednak najgorsi, najbardziej wścibscy paparazzi świata. I nawet nie można ich za to pozwać.  
     Na zdjęciach oraz filmikach widniał kilkumiesięczny Ben, uśmiechający się, machający małymi, tłustymi odnóżami, gaworzący i próbujący heroicznie poskładać pierwsze „mama”, „dada” czy „oioi” (droid). Trochę starszy Ben, lewitujący grzechotkę w powietrzu. Ben, lat bodajże cztery, oszukujący „wujka Łamdo” w karty. Ben w wieku różnym, spoufalający się z gatunkiem niższym vel Chewbaccą. Ben, wyrywający się Lei, gdy wraz z C-3PO próbowała mu uczesać włosy na przyjęcie charytatywne. Ben, wtulony z kolei w Leię po zaśnięciu w trakcie cowieczornego czytania. Ben na pokładzie „Sokoła Millennium”, pomagający Hanowi Solo w naprawach, bawiący się z nim w przemytników, uciekających przed złym Imperium — podła republikańska propaganda! — Ben po raz pierwszy całkiem sam za sterami statku i Han Solo, cokolwiek blady pod tym swoim zadziornym uśmiechem, w tle... Teraz, na holo, wyraźnie było widać, czego Ben w czasie kręcenia filmu nie zauważał: że Solo był gotów w każdej chwili dopaść stanowiska drugiego pilota i naprostować ewentualny kurs kolizyjny (nie musiał; wrócili wtedy do hangaru bez jednego zadrapania, na co zresztą ojciec... to jest, Solo, cały czas wyrzekał, marudząc, że dzisiejsza młodzież nie ma w sobie ducha przygody).  
     Renowi zrobiło się jakoś niewyraźnie. Markotno. Niedługo faktycznie będą te Święta, a on, zamiast je spędzić z rodziną, najpierw ją sobie przetrzebił, a teraz pisze propagandę przeciw niedobitkom. Nawet głupi szturmowiec — ba, marny personel techniczny! — mógł sobie powiedzieć, że walczy po to, żeby jego bliscy byli szczęśliwi. A Najwyższy Przywódca? Żeby ich jeszcze dobić, skoro strzałom z Supremacy się nie udało?  
  
  
Znaczy, doszedł Ren do wniosku następnego dnia — przesiedział ów dzień u swoich pokojach, na wszelki wypadek nawet nie włączając komunikatora, żeby przypadkiem nie natknąć się na kolejne przejawy rebrandingowanej propagandy Porządku — to wszystko był ewidentny podstęp Huksa. Drań się na pewno będzie wymigiwał, wskazywał na jakieś poprawy efektywności czy morale wśród szeregowych członków Organizacji, ale nic z tego. Poprawa stanu jakichś pojedynczych włosków nie ma znaczenia, kiedy Najwyższy Przywódca cierpi.  
     A cierpiał. Razem z cierpieniem, smętkiem i ogólną tęsknotą wróciła mu zdolność do używania Mocy, owa Moc była jednak skażona Jasnością, więc żałośliwie czułostkowa. Popychała go ku temu, żeby spróbował skontaktować się z Leią. Czy choćby sprawdził, co u niej, i to bynajmniej nie na niwie wywiadu wojskowego.  
     Chociaż szły niby te Święta, czas przebaczania, miłosierdzia, przyjmowania niespodziewanych gości... Luke zawsze powtarzał te frazy o wybaczeniu, a Leia była jego siostrą, może je traktowała poważnie... Zawsze można spróbować wysłać przynajmniej droida czy jakiegoś zaprzyjaźnionego przemytnika do wujka... znaczy, do Gubernatora Lando i zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja.  
     Nie. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. To tylko Jasność podpowiadała Renowi te głupoty. Wyśle się wiadomość do Gubernatora i nie miną trzy tygodnie, a będzie się miało zaminowane mostki czy pakę materiałów wybuchowych pod drzwiami. Jak na Starkillerze. Albo kolejnego węża w postaci niby to sympatycznej i zainteresowanej tobą dziewczyny, która na pierwszy znak drobnych ideologicznych różnic pobije cię twoim własnym mieczem.  
     Pomyśleć, że Jedi twierdzą, że to Ciemność jest podstępna. A tu proszę, mądrość wieków była jednak słuszna i najbardziej wredne a podstępne było to, co rude. Znaczy, Hux, który najwyraźniej nie tylko dostrzegł, ale i postanowił wykorzystać słabości Przywódcy. Sprytnie. Ren był wszak poza zasięgiem marnych, pozbawiony Mocy istot, ale, jak to zawsze w przypadku geniuszy, sam był sobie największym wrogiem. Generałowi, jak każdemu padlinożercy, wystarczyłoby zasiać jedno ziarnko, patrzeć, jak wątpliwości rozdzierają lepszych od niego, a potem po prostu ograbić trupy. Nie z Renem wszakże te numery. Moc nie pozwoliłaby mu przecież tak marnie sczeznąć.  
     Karać Huksa byłoby jednak kontrproduktywnie. Egzekucji z tego nie będzie, zwłaszcza że drań na pewno już miał wyniki pokazujące skuteczność tej jego nowej propagandy — jeśli trzeba, to i sfałszowane. Niby przypadkowe zepchnięcie z mostka zostanie natychmiast rozpoznane jako egzekucja nawet przez ten nieszczęsny personel administracyjny, a egzekucja bez procesu wywoła wśród Rena patologicznie legalistycznych podwładnych niezadowolenie.  
     Lepiej będzie przyjrzeć się poczynaniom Huksa dokładniej i zebrać dowody jego zdradzieckiej działalności. Może nawet ułatwić mu prowadzenie takowej poprzez zmniejszenie częstotliwości rzucania nim po ścianach. Przegrana w legalnym, prowadzonym zgodnie z regułami Porządku procesie będzie dla generała znacznie większym ciosem.  
  
  
     — Armi, chłopcze, czy tylko w ogóle wiesz, która jest godzina... — Leia ziewnęła i ostentacyjnie spróbowała się owinąć szlafrokiem.  
     — Nie wiem, bo nie mam pojęcia, w jakim systemie przebywacie i jak ustaliliście sobie wewnętrzny rytm dobowy bazy. Ale w zasadzie będę wdzięczny, jeśli mi powiesz. Zawsze to zawęzi pole poszukiwań.  
     — Jasne. No, już, co się stało? Przyszedłeś tu się skarżyć na mojego syna? Bo jeśli tak, to, wiesz, nie ponoszę już za niego odpowiedzialności. To duży chłopiec. Sam wybrał swoją zbrodniczą drogę. Jak w sumie taki drugi...  
     — On coś podejrzewa.  
     — Skoro mu wyświetliłeś jego prywatne zdjęcia w głównym hangarze, to się nie dziwię. Talentu do prowadzenia konspiry to wy nie macie. No, ale to już przy okazji Hosnian było widać, przemowy, krzyki, histerie, płacze...  
     — Nikt tam nie płakał!  
     — Mhm. Słyszałam z dość pewnych źródeł, że komuś się jednak zdarzyło, gdy tak obserwował rozpadającą się planetę, uronić łzę. Cóż, są kobiety, które znoszą zniszczenie rodzinnej planety z kamienną twarzą, by nie dać satysfakcji wrogowi, są mężczyźni, którzy łkają, jak im zabawkę popsują.  
     — To nie było łkanie! To była dostojna melancholia dowódcy w obliczu porażki!  
     — Aha. Czyli jednak uroniłeś tę łzę?  
     — Być może. Ale to było bardzo poważne, godne i...  
     — ...Moje źródła mówiły, że to mój syn pochlipywał, skulony w kącie, bo przegrał z Rey i Finnem. Cieszę się, że mogę dodać jeszcze jednego przywódcę Porządku do listy płaczliwych histeryków. To dobrze wygląda w materiałach propagandowych. Ej, ej, nie robić mi tu obrażonej miny. Jeśli wygramy, to opinia biednego, skrzywdzonego dziecka może cię uratować od kary śmierci!  
     — Jeśli wygracie? Wasza Wysokość cierpi na urojenia. Albo manię wielkości. To pewnie kwestia tej całej Mocy, Ren też tak ma.  
     — Zadzwoniłeś tutaj w środku nocy, wieczorem albo nad ranem, żeby mnie diagnozować?  
     — Zadzwoniłem, bo wydaje mi się, że Ren coś podejrzewa, ale z drugiej strony, poprawił się mu ostatnio nastrój. Niszczy mniej sprzętu. Nie rzuca mną po ścianach. Morale szturmowców też wzrosło. Całe to oddziaływanie poprzez pozytywne wspomnienia wydaje się skuteczne...  
     — To doskonale. Musisz mi o tym meldować akurat teraz?  
     — ...ale nie dosyć, więc pomyślałem, że pora przejść do kolejnej fazy naszego planu.  
     — O. Teraz to jest  **nasz**  plan? I nagle ma fazy?  
     — W zasadzie jeszcze ich nie wymyśliłem.  
     — A już się chciałam zdziwić.  
     — I uważam, że powinniśmy się spotkać. Omówić nasze postępy i... i właśnie, postanowić, co dalej.  
     Leia ziewnęła ponownie. Pięknie, chłopina zaraz na nią zrzuci całą planistyczną robotę. Ale też bądźmy uczciwi, w pewnym sensie była odpowiedzialna za to, że Kylo Ren panoszył się mu po tym statku i wycierał biedakiem podłogi. Gdyby Leia sama poleciała na Starkillera, zamiast wysyłać Hana, Han by, po pierwsze, żył, po drugie, już ona by dopilnowała, żeby smarkacz wrócił z nią do bazy. Żadnego tam cackania się i rozmów, po prostu strzał ogłuszający, ledwie by Ben z przerażonym „mamo?” na wargach opuścił gardę.  
     — Proszę bardzo. Ale ty znowu stawiasz.  
  
  
Kolejne oczywiste prowokacje Ren ignorował. Przez oczywiste prowokacje rozumiał: akcję łączenia rozdzielonych wojną rodzin i adoptowania sierot po Hosnian, zaproszenie kilku starannie wybranych rodzin szturmowców do spędzenia Świąt na Finalizerze, tonę spamu reklamującego ckliwe historie o rodzinnym pojednaniu zalewającą mu skrzynkę, nowe, usilnie promowane w galaktyce i na statkach Porządku terapie rodzinne, a nawet fakt, że w ulubionej wewnętrznej hologrze — przy okazji niekończącym się serialu — Porządku „Modzie na Podbój” pojawiły się postaci droidów do złudzenia przypominające C-3PO i R2-D2.   
     A propos pojawiania się — Światłość próbowała zwieść Rena także wychynięciem z niebytu rzekomego przyrodniego brata kuzyna jego ojca w czwartej linii, zainteresowanego przyłączeniem do Porządku i gotowego opowiedzieć, niby to mimochodem, wiele pasjonujących anegdot z dzieciństwa Hana Solo.  
     Tę propozycję Kylo Ren też odrzucił — aczkolwiek z pewną taką trudnością; żenujących anegdot na temat Hana Solo, choćby całkiem zmyślonych, chętnie by wysłuchał — a kuzyna czy wuja cichcem popchnął Mocą na świeżo wypolerowanej podłodze. Nie sprawdzał już, czy tamten skręcił sobie kark, czy został po prostu wyeksmitowany przez Huksa poza obręb statku flagowego; grunt, że kolejna pokusa została odparta.  
  
  
Dameron był cokolwiek... zaniepokojony. Nie bardzo, oczywiście, bo nigdy nie wątpił w stalową idealizm generał Organy, wobec czego jego zaniepokojenie nie dotykało spraw najważniejszych. Martwił się raczej na gruncie osobistym.  
     To znaczy, miał wrażenie, że spotkania celem omówienia spisków knutych przez generał Organę i generała... „generała” Hugsa zaczynają mieć miejsce w coraz to ładniejszych, droższych miejscówkach, a to na pewno było niebezpieczne — w końcu po dobrych hotelach czy restauracjach nieustannie kręciły się różnorakie szuje, gotowe polecieć z informacją o pojawieniu się księżniczki Lei publicznie do najemników albo prasy. Bardzo niebezpieczne. Właśnie dlatego się martwił. Na gruncie osobistym, ale od strony operacyjnej.  
     Wcale nie dlatego, że miał wrażenie — w ogóle skąd miałby mieć takie wrażenie, przecież nie poświęcał temu uwagi, nie liczył, nie sprawdzał, skądże znowu! — że generał przed każdym kolejnym spotkaniem z coraz większą uwagą dobiera ubrania i biżuterię.  
     W końcu nawet jeśli to była prawda, to rzecz na pewno miała głównie znaczenie propagandowe. Wojna psychologiczna i te sprawy.  
  
  
Hux uważał Rena za idiotę, który nie potrafi nawet obsłużyć przelewu z konta. Hux najwyraźniej nigdy nie pomyślał, jak to jest być synem najbardziej medialnej pary Holonetu, obarczonej na dobitkę manią prześladowczą, i uciekać przed paparazzi, światkiem przestępczym oraz własnymi ochroniarzami od czasu, gdy się nauczyło raczkować — a niedługo później taktycznie najeżdżać tym wszystkim grupom na stopy chodzikiem.  
     Ren bardzo, bardzo dobrze potrafił ukrywać. Się, swoje działania oraz wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Jeśli nie chciał, by pewien ryży, podstępny generał wiedział o jego kontaktach z paroma niekonwencjonalnymi informatorami — zachowało się te numery z czasów raczkowania — oraz przelewami na owych informatorów konta, to żaden ryży, podstępny generał nie miał szans się dowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza że Najwyższy Przywódca mógł dowolnie ustalać poziom dostępu do danych.  
     To było tak proste, że aż smutne, przemknęło Renowi przez głowę, gdy odsłuchiwał wiadomość od Kammory Pimke, należącej do gatunku Gen’Dai jednej z najlepiej opłacanych paparazzi galaktyki. Typowy dla jej gatunku amorfizm zdecydowanie ułatwiał niepostrzeżenie zbliżać się do celów. Kylo, jeszcze jako Ben, potrafił przed nią umknąć jedynie dzięki podpowiedziom Mocy.  
     Teraz Kammora, bogatsza o bardzo przyzwoitą sumkę, informowała, że pewna ruda, żałosna szuja — sformułowanie Rena — oficjalnie przebywająca na Kuat by omówić kwestie gwarancji, odszkodowania oraz kosztów napraw Supremacy, ma tam dziś wieczór także umówioną randkę. Czy coś tym w stylu.  
     „Randkę”. Dobre sobie. Tutaj jednak wychodziło, że Kammora była tą paparazzi, nie szpiegiem. Hux zapewne spotykał się tam ze swoim współspiskowcami z Ruchu Oporu albo innych zainteresowanych stron. Kartelami Huttów czy Czarnym Słońcem, dajmy na to.  
     Ha. To teraz i drania, i tę drugą stronę czeka niemiła niespodzianka. Dróg nadprzestrzennych na Kuat było od licha i ciut, Ren mógł się tam znaleźć w ciągu paru godzin.  
     Już wychodząc, postanowił wziąć z sobą całą ekipę nagrywającą. Pełne audio tudzież video będzie jak znalazł na procesie. Z tego to się Hux nawet prezentacją w OrderPoincie nie wymiga.  
  
  
     — Zacząłeś zapuszczać brodę?  
     — Mhm. PR, propaganda, polityczny marketing, sama wiesz. Generał nie może wyglądać jak dzieciak, to podobno bardzo obniża wiarygodność. Sondaże wskazywały, że poziom zaufania do moich słów przy symulacji z zarostem wzrastał aż o pięć punktów procentowych.  
     Leia prawie, prawie poklepała zbrodnicze to-to po głowie. Aczkolwiek musiała przyznać, że z przystrzyżoną elegancko brodą Hux wyglądał mniej ktoś, do kogo masz ochotę stosować rodzaj nijaki, jak do dziecka czy pittinusia, a bardziej jak dorosły mężczyzna.  
     — Pięć punktów. Imponujące. A próbowałeś sztuczki z dobieraniem koszuli i munduru pod kolor oczu? Zwłaszcza błękit „chwyta”. Ransolm Casterfo dostał się dzięki temu do Senatu, wygrywając z Senatorem z trzy razy dłuższym doświadczeniem i piękną kartą dotychczasowej aktywności... Ale to oczywiście w demokracji.  
     — Reakcje i odruchy istot inteligentnych są prawie takie same niezależnie od ustroju. Błękit, tak. W naszych badaniach też wskazywano, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy rozszerzyli trochę paletę kolorystyczną.  
     — Mniej czerwieni. Unikałabym zwłaszcza tej krwistej.  
     — Na przykład. Och. — Hux zamarł, a potem spróbował ukryć zmieszanie, popijając wino. — To była aluzja. Dowcip.  
     — Albo sugestia. Galaktyka ma dosyć wojny. Nawet ja mam ostatnio dosyć wojny. To całe przerzucanie zdjęć i wspominanie Bena uświadomiło mi, jak mało tak naprawdę o nim wiem. Może... Chciałabym... Sama nie wiem. — Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zamrugała, niby to niechcący, z frustracji, przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż dekoltu; no, przynajmniej reakcja Huksa wyraźnie wskazywała, że broda brodą, ale to jeszcze pod wieloma względami smarkacz. — Może mam dość poświęcania własnego szczęścia dla polityki i idei. Może. Nie jestem pewna.  
     Hux przyglądał się jej podejrzliwie, najpewniej próbując wyczytać, czy tym razem „księżniczka” mówi serio i traktuje rzecz w kategoriach osobistych zwierzeń, czy proponuje układ polityczny czy może to kolejny przytyk do metod wychowawczych Porządku.  
     W zasadzie Leia sama nie była pewna, czyli uważała, z wprawą polityka, że wszystko po trochu. Nim jednak generalik in spe doszedł do tej odkrywczej konkluzji — do jakiejkolwiek konkluzji — i odpowiedział, przerwał im rumor pancernych drzwi wyrywanych z zawiasów, a następnie chrapliwy od tego kiczowatego modulatora okrzyk przechodzący w pisk przystający raczej szczurowi z chorym gardłem:  
     — Ha! To koniec waszych knowań, wy zdradziec... Mamo? Ale co ty... tu... z nim... że...? Nieeee!  
  
  
To, kołatało się po głowie Renowi, jest zemsta Skywalkera zza grobu. Wszystko, co się działo przez ostatnie miesiące, to była tylko przygrywka do tego momentu i koszmaru, który Kylo teraz zobaczył — a może nawet bardziej do tego, czego nie zobaczył, ale sobie oczyma przerażonej duszy bardzo wyraźnie wyobraził.  
  
  
     — My tu tylko spiskujemy. To nie jest randka — zapewnił Hux mniej więcej po raz setny.  
     W innych okolicznościach Leia mogłaby się poczuć tym panicznym zaprzeczaniem urażona. Ale wpadnięcie jej syna — z bandą robotów nagrywających, teraz zmiażdżoną Mocą — w nastroju ewidentnie morderczym było okolicznością, która gorączkowe zaprzeczenia usprawiedliwiała. Po trosze.  
     Drugą połowę usprawiedliwiającego „trosze” stanowił fakt, że Ben trzymał Huksa dobre trzy metry nad podłogą i podduszał. W tej sytuacji to Leia prawie podziwiał niby-generała za to, że w ogóle był w stanie tak składnie mówić. Znać lata praktyki.  
     — Jakbym miał ci uwierzyć! — warknął Ben. — Mamo, ale nie minął jeszcze rok od śmierci taty!  
     Leia zamrugała.  
     — Ben...  
     — Nie nazywaj mnie tak! — Huksem w powietrzu potrząsnęło jak grzechotką.  
     Naprawdę. Żeby tak nic się nie zmienić przez ćwierć wieku życia.  
     — To ty zabiłeś mojego męża.  
     — Tak, tak! Przecież się nie wypieram, przyznałem się i w ogóle! Ale nie o tym mówimy, mówimy o tobie i o tym, że spotykasz się potajemnie z mężczyznami w moim wieku w prywatnej sali drogiej restauracji niecały rok po jego zgonie!  
     — Po tym, jak go zamordowałeś!  
     — To chyba nie ma znaczenia dla omawianej sytuacji! Obyczaj nic nie mówi o skracaniu okresu żałoby z powodu przyczyn śmierci!  
     — W zasadzie akurat mówi. Przy zdradzie, na przykład...  
     — Ale ojciec nikogo nie zdradził! Nawet mnie! Na pewno nie ciebie!  
     — Nie przerywaj matce, kiedy mówi, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy mówię! Po pierwsze, obyczaj mówi, po drugie, to nie jest znowu aż tak droga restauracja, po trzecie, trudno, żebym się spotykała publicznie z własnym wrogiem i to w sytuacji, kiedy oboje jesteśmy poszukiwani we wszystkich systemach galaktyki, po... po które... a, po czwarte, nie spotykamy się potajemnie, cały Ruch Oporu o tym wie i ta wasza junta najwyraźniej też, skoro jej przywódca właśnie stanął na progu, po piąte, nadal jestem w żałobie! Na wypadek gdybyś oślepł od tego garnka na głowie, to jest ciemnogranatowa suknia! A jeśli nie chciało ci się uczyć na temat żałobnych fryzur Alderaanu, to bardzo mi przykro, że nie zadałeś sobie nawet trudu poznania mojej ojczystej kultury! I postaw swojego generała na ziemi, natychmiast! Traktowanie podwładnych jak przedmiotów to oznaka braku klasy i nie zniosę takiego zachowania w mojej obecności!  
     Ben postawił Huksa na ziemi. Bardziej: bezceremonialnie upuścił, ale Leia nie zamierzała czepiać się szczegółów. Ogółu do czepiania się w tym przypadku aż nadto wystarczało.  
     Zresztą, szczegółów desperacko czepił się nie kto inny, a Ben.  
     — To jest ciemnogranatowa suknia, ale ma goły dekolt!  
     — Dekolt? Dekolt? To jest niby goły dekolt? To jest corelliańska koronka! Ale oczywiście, jak się spędza lata pośród istot zakutych w hełmy od stóp do głów, to się mdleje na widok kostki czy nadgarstka!  
     Hux wybąkał jakieś samobójcze zaprzeczania spod tego stolika, który, spadłszy nań, przewrócił. Ben z braku pojęcia o corelliańskiej koronce chwilowo umilkł, a potem wrócił do marudzenia na ogólniki.  
     — Nie możesz mi tego zrobić!  
     — Ale niby czego, tak właściwie?  
     — Nie możesz go zrobić moim ojczymem czy... czy czymś takim! Nawet nieoficjalnie! Jak niby miałbym do niego mówić, „wujku”? Albo... — Ben zbladł i nie potrafił dokończyć.  
     — My tutaj spiskujemy, a nie spotykamy się w celach matrymonialnych.  
     — Jakbym miał ci uwierzyć! Mówiłaś, że Bail Organa był moim dziadkiem i ani słowem się zająknęłaś o Vaderze! I w ogóle jak niby mielibyście razem spiskować? Jesteście w stanie wojny!  
     — W zasadzie to  **twoja**  organizacja jest ze mną w stanie wojny.  
     — Ale to normalne, że dzieci wiodą spory z rodzicami.  
     — I niby to, że wbijają im miecze świetlne w serce to też jest norma?  
     — No przepraszam! — Ben zaczynał wyglądać na zdesperowanego. — Nie chciałem, to  **jego**  — wskazał na Huksa —  **ulubiony**  Snoke mi kazał! Wolałbym nie! Strasznie mi szkoda i... i jak tylko zobaczyłem te zdjęcia, to zaraz mnie tknęło, że już nigdy nie będziemy razem latali „Sokołem”, że w ogóle już nigdy nie będę latał „Sokołem” i zrobiło mi się tak przykro...  
     Mnie też jest przykro, pomyślała Leia, że człowiek, z którym spędziłam trzy czwarte życia, nie żyje. I nie polatamy już razem „Sokołem”. I już nigdy do mnie nie zadzwoni, żeby opowiedzieć, jak się udały ostatnie wyścigi. I już nigdy nie wysłucha moich narzekań na polityków. I już nigdy...  
     — To możesz wyobrazić sobie — stwierdziła lodowato — jakie to dla mnie trudne. Straciłam męża, brata, wszystkich przyjaciół, towarzyszy broni i syna w ciągu dwóch dni. Mógłbyś spróbować się wczuć w moją sytuację, w to, że potrzebuję trochę rozrywki, odwrócenia uwagi, może nawet w towarzystwie...  
     — Nie straciłaś syna. — Ben wreszcie dał radę ściągnąć ten głupi hełm. — Nigdy nie... To wszystko przeze mnie? Przez to, że nie odpowiedziałem na wiadomości od Landa? I z rozpaczy zwróciłaś uwagę na tego, tego... — Machnął ręką. — Mogę to wszystko jeszcze naprawić. Obiecuję. Zostawię Porządek, wrócę na Chandrilę i zajmę się pielęgnowaniem naszego ogródka. Zostawię przeszłość za sobą, dobrze? Tylko proszę, proszę, nie wychodź za Huksa za mąż! Ty nawet nie wiesz, jaki on jest potworny! Będzie biegał naszym domu i usuwał każdy pyłek kurzu! Ogoli Chewbaccę, żeby nie zostawiał nigdzie sierści! Zadręczy twoje — nasze — droidy sprzątające! Na pewno wyrzuci kolekcję narzędzi taty, bo uzna, że są przestarzałe i nieefektywne! Tak się nie da żyć, zobaczysz, mamo!  
     Leia z Huksem, wymienili spojrzenia. To Huksowe wyglądało jak symbol „widzisz, z jakim szaleństwem muszę się użerać na co dzień, błagam, zabierz go ode mnie, już nigdy więcej nie będę konstruował kosmicznych superbroni i spalę swoją kolekcję pamiątek po Tarkinie”. Przy czym, biorąc pod uwagę jak dokładnie brzmiał ów symbol, to być może Leia niechcący przeczytała Mocą czyjeś myśli.  
     — Sądzę — oznajmiła powoli, ustawiając się do lewym, lepszym profilem do jedynego urządzenia nagrywającego, które Ben w swoim szale pominął — że możemy rozpocząć negocjacje. O ile wycofacie swoje wojska na pozycje sprzed Kataklizmu Hosniańskiego, oczywiście. Bez tego, skarbie, to sobie co najwyżej ponegocjujesz dozwolony ubiór z Mistrzynią Ślubnych Ceremonii Alderaańskiej Rodziny Królewskiej.


End file.
